Redimidos
by TotalDrama181
Summary: - Me refiero a que el problema no es en el género, sino en los sentimientos, en la familia…- Explicó, y Raphael sintió un apretón en el pecho cuando la voz le tembló.- Él jamás se permitirá tener sentimientos por mi, más allá de los fraternales, y eso es tan injusto…- YAOI, TURTLECEST- LeoxDonnie RaphaxMikey
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa a todo ser que haya decidido leer esta historia. ¡Volví! Finalmente, despues de tantos meses de inactividad estoy de vuelta!... En realidad nunca me fui, ni abandoné ninguna de mis historias, sólo me concentré demasiado en esta, y dejé de lado las otras.**

 **Bueno esta historia es especial para mí, nunca me había esmerado y estresado tanto en tratar de expresar claramente todo lo que mi imaginación creaba, asíque espero de corazón que entiendan los sentimientos que llevan los personajes...**

 **Como dije, es especial, también porque la trama es muy diferente. Mis anteriores historias eran pura cursilería, en la guarida, y en los edificios y fin, todos felices comiendo pizza.**

 **Ésta no es así, además de que los personajes sufren emocional y físicamente, pero no es nada tortuoso ni violento.**

 **Lo único que tengo que aclarar es que he hecho a un personaje que quizás les agradaba, malo. Bueno no es malo, sino emm de mente cerrrada )? Bueno es Splinter XD**

 **Es parte de la trama, todo se va a entender en los siguientes capítulos. Voy a subir uno por semana, son cinco más o menos. Los dividí así, porque leer casi 100 páginas iba a ser demasiado largo...**

 **Asíque espero le den una oportunidad :)**

* * *

La gélida brisa del cruel invierno lo despertó lo suficiente como para que comenzara a temblar. Instintivamente quiso levantarse a cerrar la puerta de su habitación, pero un fuerte dolor en su tobillo izquierdo lo paralizó. Sólo hasta entonces recordó que no estaba en la fría alcantarilla que cumplía el rol de su hogar.

Rápidamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una inmensa oscuridad a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde…?- Las siguientes palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta al sentirla arder. Tragó lentamente, intentando calmar el fuerte dolor.

La desesperación de no poder moverse lo atacó. No tenía idea de dónde se encontraba, no podía ver nada más que oscuridad, y no sabía dónde estaban sus demás hermanos…

¡Sus hermanos!

Se sentó de golpe, ignorando el fuerte dolor que sintió en su cuerpo.

En ese momento fue que recordó todo.

A escondidas de su padre, él y su equipo habían logrado infiltrarse en la extraña y completamente diferente nave Kraang que había cruzado por el portal. Miguel Ángel había sido el primero en hacerse notar ante los alienígenas, haciendo que todos comenzaran a pelear sin un plan de por medio.

Aunque ser descubiertos antes de lo esperado había sido una mala pasada, rápidamente pudieron tomar el control de la situación.

Raphael y Miguel Ángel comenzaron a destruir ávidamente todo el cargamento de experimentos que esa nave llevaba hacia el TCRI, y él ató a los Kraang para evitar cualquier contraataque mientras que Donatello se encargaba de manejar el vehículo espacial.

-D-donnie…

Lo último que recordaba era que un Kraang (que se las había ingeniado para escabullirse de él) había saltado hacia el rostro del genio y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y ayudarlo a quitárselo de encima, la nave había comenzado a dar vueltas.

Luego todo se tornó oscuro.

Horas o tal vez unos minutos, pasaron hasta que pudo ver algo de claridad asomarse a lo lejos, iluminando levemente el paisaje en donde se encontraba.

Una playa. Una alejada y desértica playa.

No se alcanzaba a oír el sonido de las olas, así que dedujo que estaba muy lejos de la playa principal en la que rondaban cientos de personas.

Eso lo tranquilizó, pero también lo estremeció.

¿En dónde rayos se encontraba?

Intentó levantarse nuevamente, olvidando que la primera vez, había sentido un fuerte dolor en su tobillo.

-¡Ah!- El daño se hizo presente, haciéndole inundar los ojos inevitablemente.

De pronto lo notó…

Le pareció estúpido no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero supuso que la oscuridad de la noche se lo había impedido.

Sobre su pie, estaba una pesada pieza de metal proveniente de la nave.

-¿Qué?

La luz de la madrugada se hizo tenue, permitiéndole ver con claridad todo a su alrededor…

Cientos de partes metálicas estaban esparcidas por toda la playa.

Y ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Más o menos a veinte metros de él, se encontraba uno de sus hermanos.

La claridad del sol le impidió distinguir quién era y puso una mano a modo de visera, forzando su agotada vista a descubrir de quién se trataba.

Su corazón se detuvo.

-¡Donnie!- gritó, a pesar del incisivo dolor de garganta que aún sentía.

No veía algún tipo de movimiento que le indicara si estaba vivo o…

Se negó a pensar en eso.

-¡Donnie!- volvió a gritar y luego un doloroso ataque de tos lo agredió-T-tengo que ir con él…

Miró la gran pieza de metal sobre su pie y volvió a ver a su hermano.

Estaba tosiendo, no podía oírlo, pero podía ver que su cuerpo se sacudía ligeramente.

Un gran alivio se le instaló en el pecho.

Saber que se encontraba con vida le dio fuerzas y se decidió a ir con él, costase lo que costase.

Se quitó su bandana, la hizo bollo y se la metió a la boca, para evitar lastimarse la lengua al apretar los dientes debido al fuerte dolor que, seguramente sentiría, al sacar su tobillo de esa pesada pieza.

Volvió a mirar al genio, notando que nuevamente ya no se movía.

Tenía que actuar rápido. Su hermano podía estar en peores condiciones…

Tomó un fuerte respiro y comenzó a levantar el pesado metal. Sus dedos congelados empezaron a resbalarse debido al rocío matutino que había caído sobre la pieza y de un momento a otro, ésta terminó por vencerlo, volviendo a caer sobre su tobillo.

Aún cuando la bandana le impidió gritar, Leonardo soltó un fuerte gemido que le raspó la garganta.

Las manos le temblaron involuntariamente y las movió un par de veces para que mínimamente entraran en calor.

Volvió a tomar aire.

Debía hacer a un lado el dolor.

Agarró fuertemente la pieza, tratando de que esta vez, las cintas que traía en su mano evitaran que se resbalase, y con extremada fuerza, logró elevarla lo suficiente como para arrastrar su pie hacia un lado.

Cuando sintió flaquear sus brazos, la dejó caer, haciendo levantar un poco de arena a su alrededor.

Miró con pánico su tobillo, en busca de alguna grave lesión que le impidiera caminar y llegar hasta su hermano, pero no tenía nada más que unos cuantos cortes no muy profundos.

El dolor debía ser por haber tenido el pie hacia un lado con quién sabe cuántos kilos de metal sobre él.

Se sacó la bandana de la boca y se la colocó sobre sus ojos. Ahora que nada le impedía avanzar hacia Donatello, se puso de rodillas y con ayuda de su pie sano, tomó impulso para levantarse.

Cuatro pasos logró dar, antes de tropezarse y caer descaradamente sobre la rasposa arena.

Volteó con rabia a ver el objeto con el que había caído, y una increíble alegría le recorrió por el cuerpo.

Eran sus katanas. Sus filosas y preciadas katanas…

No se había dado cuenta de que no las traía consigo.

Las tomó como si fueran lo más valioso del mundo, con sumo cuidado se las guardó y comenzó a retomar su camino, esta vez con algo de dificultad, ya que se había doblado el tobillo lastimado al caerse.

Estaba tan aliviado de tener algo con lo cual protegerse frente a cualquier situación que pudiera ocurrir, que no notó lo rápido que se estaba acercando a Donnie.

Probablemente debía estar algo atolondrado al igual que él, debido al impacto que tuvieron al estrellarse la nave contra el suelo. Trataría de darle unos minutos para que se recupere y luego lo pondría en marcha para buscar a sus demás hermanos…

Lentamente detuvo sus pasos, mientras sentía su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos ante la triste escena frente a él.

Los ojos se le inundaron y sintió todo su cuerpo flaquear.

Donatello, debajo de su clavícula, tenía un fierro atravesado.

Como pudo, evadió el desastre de metales y fierros puntiagudos que había esparcidos a su alrededor y llegó hasta él.

Cayó de rodillas a su lado y con las manos temblorosas le tomó el pulso.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo. Aún estaba vivo.

-¿L-Leo…?

Escuchar la voz de Donnie le supo a lo mejor de la vida. Se pasó una mano por los ojos, quitando lo borroso.

-¿Q-que pasó…?

Leonardo aún no encontraba su voz. Así que lo único que pudo hacer fue silenciarlo poniendo un dedo en su boca.

-No hables…- Le pidió, mirando detenidamente el fierro que sobresalía de su piel.

Trató de no mostrarse asombrado y completamente conmovido ante este hecho, pero Donatello pudo leerlo como un libro.

Un fresco viento los cernió, probablemente anunciando la llegada del día más frío del mes.

Donatello comenzó a llorar.

-¿S-se ve muy mal?

Se veía terrible, y muy, muy doloroso, pero no podía decirle eso. No quería asustarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Preguntó

-N-no siento nada.

Leonardo pasó una mano por las mejillas del genio, limpiando sus lágrimas y notando lo congeladas que éstas estaban.

-Tenemos que resguardarnos…

-No puedo moverme- Respondió Donnie con la voz temblorosa, tomando un largo respiro antes de continuar- Hazlo tú, Leo. Busca a Rapha y M-Mikey. Yo voy a estar bien…

Escuchar eso causó una aguda y dolorosa punzada dentro del corazón de Leo, como si las palabras del genio fueran una fina aguja que se clavó lentamente dentro de él.

-No voy a dejarte, Donatello.

-Hazlo…- Le ordenó, cerrando los ojos, y dejando escapar más lágrimas- No debe quedarme mucho tiempo de vida, de todos modos….- La voz del genio se quebró, aunque trató de mostrarse fuerte ante él.

Jamás había visto a Donatello tan débil, tan frágil y a la vez tan serio y decidido…

Probablemente era el único (después de Mikey) a quien no le importaba demostrar sus sentimientos, sus dolores y sus miedos. Siempre había sido así, y el que ahora estuviera haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no llorar, y ordenándole a él que lo abandonara, le pareció lo más triste y desamparado que había visto en su vida.

El corazón de Leonardo latía tan fuerte y tan lento a la vez, que podía escucharlo claramente.

-Donnie…

-No quiero que me veas morir, Leo…

La triste mirada de resignación lo traspasó por completo, haciéndolo desbordar de emociones reprimidas.

Lo tomó del rostro, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Tu no vas a morir! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Juro que haré hasta lo imposible para salvarte…!

Donatello apenas podía sostenerle la mirada, sus lágrimas se lo impedían. Abrió la boca para responder, para discutirle que no tenía sentido que se quedara con él, sólo para verlo morir. Él quería que se fuera, que lo dejara solo para poder acabar con su vida sin la triste mirada de Leo sobre él. Pero no pudo decir nada.

Leonardo se lo impidió con un beso.

Un beso. Una simple unión entre dos bocas, en señal de amor.

-No dejaré que te mueras- Prometió al separarse apenas de sus labios.- ¿Entiendes?

Donnie asintió lentamente, sin entender bien lo que acababa de suceder.

Sus lágrimas se habían detenido como por arte de magia...

Leonardo había encontrado la manera de calmarlo.

-Voy a sacarte de ahí- Afirmó, viendo detenidamente el oxidado fierro, notando que posiblemente, estaría pegado a un gran trozo de la nave debajo, por lo que sí o sí, tendría que levantar a Donatello.

-No, Leo. Por favor…

Tal vez el desborde de sentimientos que había experimentado el genio mientras lloraba había despertado el dolor, pues apenas rozó ligeramente el fierro, pegó un doloroso grito.

Leonardo lo volvió a tomar del rostro y juntó sus frentes.

-Escúchame Donnie, escúchame. Tengo que sacarte de ahí- Le explicó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerlo con la vista clavada en él.- Ese fierro está muy oxidado, además de que estamos en una playa. Tienes mucha arena sobre la herida…

-Pero me harás más daño…- lloriqueó.

-Haré todo lo posible por no lastimarte, Donnie. Pero necesito que cooperes conmigo.

Donatello tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras tomaba largos respiros, decidiéndose en aceptar la ayuda, y arrepintiéndose con cada bocanada de aire que largaba.

Leonardo buscó sus labios y los besó tiernamente.

Ya no le importaba sus enseñanzas sobre la moral, y lo que estaba bien o estaba mal, o sobre lo que su Sensei le había dicho al oír el secreto que ya no podía resguardar más.

Todo el tiempo había ocultado sus sentimientos, castigándose mentalmente con que eso no era correcto, que no era propio de alguien feliz…

Y ahora, a pesar de sus heridas, a pesar de tener a Donnie de esa manera tan vulnerable y lastimado, era inmensamente feliz. Porque enteramente Donatello lo hacía sentir de esa manera.

\- Por favor- Rogó- No te haré daño.

El genio aceptó, recibiendo la calma que le transmitió Leonardo con ese beso.

-Voy a levantarte y moverte hacia la izquierda, ¿De acuerdo?

Asintió.

Leonardo tomó su brazo derecho, obligándolo a que lo abrazara y lentamente hizo lo mismo con el brazo lesionado, luego abrió sus piernas, colocándose entre éstas, para poder levantarlo con más fuerza.

-Sostente fuerte.

Llevó las manos hacia su caparazón y antes de hacer algún movimiento preguntó:

-¿Estás listo?

Los ojos de Donatello se inundaron de lágrimas y movió la cabeza ligeramente, preparándose para lo peor.

El líder vio miedo en su mirada, y le dio unos minutos más para calmarlo. Aunque sabía que no serviría de nada.

-Contaré hasta tres ¿si?

Donnie tomó una bocanada de aire y clavó fuertemente los dedos sobre sus hombros.

-Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!

Apenas pudo levantarlo, Donatello se echó hacia atrás debido al dolor, haciendo que Leonardo perdiera la fuerza con la que lo estaba sosteniendo.

Las manos le temblaron inevitablemente al tener suspendido a Donatello apenas unos centímetros en el aire.

-Donnie… por favor. S-se que duele, pero tienes que cooperar.

Ya no podía volver a recostarlo, no faltaba mucho para sacarlo de ahí.

Donatello no podía responder, el dolor lo estaba asfixiando, pero sabía que no podía echarse hacia atrás en esto. Así que para demostrarle a su hermano que cooperaría con él, echó las manos a su cuello y se aferró fuertemente a él.

Leonardo rápidamente entendió lo que significó, y esta vez sin contar hasta tres, terminó por levantarlo, trayéndolo velozmente hacia su regazo.

El genio se echó hacia atrás, esta vez queriendo recostarse sin importarle nada. Pero Leo se lo impidió.

-Por favor resiste, tengo que vendarte la herida.- Suplicó, sintiendo cómo se aferraba fuertemente a sus caderas.

Los gritos que expresaba el menor, debido al feroz dolor que sentía, estaban aumentando su desesperación, y se maldijo mentalmente por no haber preparado el vendaje antes de haberlo sacado de allí.

Con las manos fuertemente alrededor de su caparazón, se sacó las vendas que traía sobre sus dedos.

Obligó a Donatello a elevar el brazo para poder cubrir la herida, también en la parte de atrás, envolviéndolo un par de veces sobre su axila.

Lo recostó sobre la arena y el genio lo trajo consigo al no desprendérsele ni por un segundo.

En silencio, y completamente conmovido, limpió las lágrimas del genio mientras escuchaba su intenso llanto.

No podía pedirle que se calmara; acababa de ser removido de un oxidado y grueso fierro, donde su cuerpo ya estaba cicatrizándose con él, dentro.

Poco a poco, la energía del genio se fue agotando, y el doloroso llanto fue remplazado por constantes bostezos.

-No te duermas.- Le ordenó con pánico de que se durmiera y jamás volviera a despertar.

-No puedo evitarlo…

Lo vio cerrar los ojos lentamente. No esperó ni un segundo antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre su corazón para saber si latía.

-Aún sigo vivo…- Murmuró, apenas asomando una risita.

Leonardo respondió con la sonrisa más aliviada que podía tener.

Esperó a que estuviese realmente dormido antes de moverse, y suavemente se soltó del agarre de Donatello para sentarse a su lado.

Sus pies le estaban matando al tenerlos tanto tiempo flexionados para no aplastarlo con su peso.

Miró hacia el cielo; Grandes y oscuras nubes se estaban acercando velozmente con el fin de cubrir toda la claridad que había.

No sabía con exactitud qué hora era, pero por la posición del sol, ya pasaba del mediodía. Al parecer se había quedado más tiempo del que creyó, consolando a Donnie…

Pronto tendrían que buscar un refugio o algo con qué resguardarse de la posible agua nieve que caería al anochecer. El invierno solía ser muy ruin en estas épocas.

A su alrededor había cientos de trozos de la nave estrellada. Pero a simple vista nada servía como carpa. Debía rebuscar cerca de donde él se había despertado, allí las partes que había visto eran más grandes.

El ligero calor que estaba sintiendo gracias a los rayos del sol vespertino, se esfumó y un gran manto grisáceo los cubrió.

Tenía que apresurarse a pensar en algo para resguardarse, el agua nieve no tardaba en llegar.

Antes de levantarse, verificó que Donatello siguiera respirando, y luego comenzó a caminar entre el desastre de metales.

Recorrió con la mirada el trayecto que hacían estos, con la esperanza de encontrar no sólo algo con qué refugiarse, si no también algo que le indicara dónde estaban sus otros hermanos. Pero el camino que hizo la nave al estrellarse parecía infinito, pues aún podía ver pedazos de la nave muy lejos de donde se encontraba él…

De haber estado sólo, hubiera ido a buscarlos, sin importarle caminar cientos de kilómetros en busca de alguno de sus hermanos. Pero estaba con Donnie. No quería alejarse demasiado de él.

Sólo esperaba que estuvieran donde estuvieran, se encontraran a salvo.

Mientras caminaba, recordó que dentro de la nave, Miguel Ángel y Raphael estaban juntos destruyendo los experimentos, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que al menos hubieran caído cerca el uno del otro, tal como él y Donnie.

Pensar en eso lo tranquilizó. A pesar de sus constantes peleas, eran el mejor equipo que podía existir. Sabía que estando juntos nada les sucedería.

Pero… ¿Y si no habían caído cerca?

¿Qué sería del pequeño Mikey...?

¿Qué sería de Raphael...?

¿Qué hubiera sido de Donnie, si él no lo hubiera visto?

Probablemente estaría muerto en este momento…

Se habría ido de su vida, se habría esfumado, sin siquiera saber lo especial que era para Leonardo….

Y todo gracias a él y a su estúpida orden de ignorar la decisión de su padre acerca de no llevar a cabo la misión.

Una fresca brisa zarandeó su bandana, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

Gracias a él, el ser a quien más amaba en el mundo, estaba en el estado en el que estaba…

Miró hacia el cielo; estaba mucho más oscuro que hace apenas unos minutos, o unas horas… Y aún no había encontrado nada.

Volteó ver a su hermano. No quería alejarse y perderlo de vista, pero en esa zona sabía que no hallaría nada.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, con algo de indecisión. En verdad no quería alejarse demasiado de él, dada en las condiciones que se encontraba, pero tampoco podían quedarse a la intemperie hasta que el cuerpo de Donatello sanase. Necesitaban un refugio.

Y él se encargaría de encontrarlo.

* * *

Estaba levantando una pesada pieza que podía servir como muro cuando algo amarillo le llamó la atención.

Una balsa.

-¿Los Kraang tenían una balsa?

¡Qué importaba en ese momento, eso serviría perfectamente como techo!

Con la punta de su espada, comenzó a abrirla para hacerla más grande y la apartó junto con la pieza de metal. Ahora sólo faltaban tres partes más y podría lograr un "cómodo" refugio para Donatello…

Llevar todo lo que necesitaba hacia su hermano había sido un verdadero esfuerzo. Su cuerpo aún seguía algo adolorido por la fuerte caída.

Cuando llegó hasta él, pudo notar que estaba despierto, y temblando…

-¿L-Le-Leo?

No se había dado cuenta del frío que hacía, hasta que vio pequeñas gotitas de agua nieve sobre el cuerpo de Donatello.

Al estar arrastrando esas pesadas partes, su cuerpo había entrado en calor rápidamente y no había notado el cambio de temperatura.

Se arrodillo a su lado y colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas, intentando transmitirle al menos un poco de su calor.

-¿A d-don-de f-fuiste?- Castañeó

-Fui a buscar refugio…- respondió juntando sus frentes.

-¿Y l-lo encontras-ste?

-Tengo que armarlo.

-¿C-cómo?

Leonardo besó su frente y miró hacia un lado en donde estaban todos los "materiales"

-No tengo idea…

.

Crear un refugio fue más difícil de lo que creyó, pero luego de asegurar por tercera vez que las "paredes" no se cayeran sobre ellos, pudo colocar la balsa como techo.

Con eso debía bastar, estaban lo suficiente resguardados como para que ni un frío viento ni ninguna lluvia o agua nieve los cubriera.

-E-eres… un buen inventor…- bromeó el genio sin dejar de tiritar.

-¿Aún tienes frío?- preguntó, alarmado.

Donatello seguía temblando, aún con el reparo que tenían, seguía teniendo frío.

Nuevamente recordó que él estaría de la misma forma sino hubiera entrado en calor armando el refugio.

-Un poc-co…

Leonardo se quitó las katanas y las dejó a un lado antes de acostarse junto a él.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- Sugirió, intentando sonar lo más inocente posible- Así dejaras de tener tanto frío…

Ante el recuerdo vergonzoso de los besos que Leo le dio, Donatello giró su rostro hacia un lado, evitando verle a los ojos.

Aunque había sido una muy buena estrategia para distraerlo momentáneamente del dolor, no podía dejar de pensar en lo agradable que había sido ese absurdo contacto.

Leo lo vio asentir tímidamente, y su corazón dio unos cuantos vuelcos.

Con cuidado, envolvió los brazos en su estómago, y enredó sus piernas con las de él.

Donatello esperó a que ocultara el rostro sobre su cuello antes de pegar su mejilla sobre su cabeza, y lo abrazó por la cintura con su brazo sano.

Otra vez como por arte de magia, la calma llegó a él, y el frío que sentía se esfumó.

El cuerpo de Leo era tibio y muy, muy cómodo. Sin darse cuenta, Donatello se fue quedando dormido, sintiendo lentamente como las manos de Leonardo acariciaban su caparazón, brindándole un agradable calor.

Poco tiempo, o no, pasó hasta que los ojos del líder también comenzaran a cerrarse. Aunque trató de mantenerse despierto para asegurarse de que Donnie estuviera bien, el sueño terminó por vencerlo.

Pero antes de que se entregara por completo al descanso que su cuerpo pedía a gritos, posó la boca sobre el cuello de Donatello, cerca de su barbilla, en donde podía asegurarse de sentir cada hermoso latir de su corazón.

.

Donatello estaba despierto no hacía más de diez minutos. No tenía noción del tiempo, pero calculaba que no había pasado más tiempo que eso.

Se había despertado gracias a las cosquillas que el aliento de Leo hacía sobre su cuello, y se había desvelado sincronizando su respiración, para que al inhalar, la boca de Leonardo rozara su piel.

Parecía infantil hacer algo como eso, pero la agradable sensación le hacía olvidar la ligera punzada que aún sentía sobre su herida, aunque ya no sentía tanto dolor como el que había sentido hacía unas horas atrás.

Por primera vez agradeció ser un mutante, pues gracias a esto, tenía la facilidad de que sus heridas cicatrizaran velozmente.

Tal vez mañana podría moverse, y comenzaría a buscar a sus hermanos junto a Leo…

Se estaba quedando dormido nuevamente, cuando de pronto escuchó unos ruidos.

Instintivamente llamó a Leonardo.

-Leo…- susurró

Pero el líder estaba profundamente dormido. De lo contrario Leonardo hubiera escuchado los ruidos antes que él mismo.

Donatello volvió a llamarlo, pero lo único que logró fue que se acurrucara más a él, rozando con el brazo, su herida, causándole un fuerte ardor.

-L-Leo…- insistió, haciendo un esfuerzo por no elevar la voz. Los ruidos se estaban acercando…

Con algo de dificultad, movió los pies, dándoles golpeteos en el tobillo para que despertara.

Leonardo despertó de inmediato al sentir un punzante dolor en su pie.

-¡Ah…!- No pudo aguantar y chilló dolorosamente.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hice daño?

Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos en centrarse completamente en Donatello. Su cuerpo, aún seguía algo dormido.

-Escuché unos ruidos…- Susurró.

En ese momento se hicieron presentes unas voces y Leonardo se levantó de un salto, tomando rápidamente sus katanas.

Le hizo una seña innecesaria a Donatello para que guardara silencio, y lentamente se asomó a mirar por una abertura que había quedado entre la unión de los muros.

No podía creer lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

-No veo nada…

No quería admitirlo, pero un nudo en el estómago se le estaba formando al imaginarse cientos de posibilidades de que alguien quisiera entrar en su refugio y terminara lastimando a Donatello.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás cuando vio una sombra asomarse, y tomó fuertemente el mango de su espada, preparándose para atacar a quien sea que quisiera entrar.

-¿Donnie? ¿Eres tú?

-¡Es Mikey!- gritó Donatello, reconociendo la voz de su hermanito.

Leonardo no lo pensó dos veces.

Salió del refugio y casi desesperadamente abrazó a Miguel Ángel.

-¡Leo, estas bien!- Dijo Mikey alegremente, correspondiendo a su hermano.-¡Rapha, es Leo! ¡Encontré a Leo!- Gritó, separándose por un momento del mayor.

-¿Leo?

Raphael se asomó por detrás del refugio, y al verlo corrió velozmente hasta él.

Pareció ensayado. Sin decir nada, ambos se abrazaron con extremada alegría, demostrando lo aliviados que estaban de verse de nuevo.

En otra situación, que se abrazaran hubiera sido lo más extraño que habrían hecho en sus vidas, pero esto era un reencuentro especial.

Miguel Ángel se les unió y todos se estrecharon como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo.

-Me alegro tanto de que estén bien.

-No pudimos encontrar a Donnie- Murmuró el pequeño, abrazando con más fuerza a sus dos hermanos, sintiendo como sus ojos se inundaban ante el pensamiento de que a su hermano inteligente le hubiese ocurrido lo peor.

¡Donnie!

Estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado a sus hermanos que se había olvidado de Donatello.

-Él está conmigo…- Explicó rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Y por qué no está aquí? ¿Le sucedió algo?- preguntó Raphael alarmado, mirando hacia el refugio.

La expresión feliz de Leonardo pasó a una de angustia.

-Él… él está herido.

Escuchar esto causó en Miguel Ángel un inmenso dolor, y comenzó a llorar tristemente.

Recordaba claramente el momento en el que había visto al genio salir despedido de la nave, antes que él, y no había podido hacer nada para salvarlo.

Si tan solo hubiera soltado uno de sus nunchakus y se lo hubiera lanzado para que se sujetara, tal vez no habría salido lastimado….

-No te asustes Mikey, él está fuera de peligro.- Aclaró Leonardo limpiando sus lágrimas- Él está bien, ven, vamos a verlo. Va a estar muy feliz de verte…

Cuando logró calmar al pequeño, notó que Raphael ya no estaba con ellos.

Entraron al reducido espacio, donde el más rudo de los cuatro yacía arrodillado abrazando fuertemente a Donnie.

Miguel Ángel se acercó hasta él y con todo el cuidado que su torpe cuerpo pudiese tener, también lo abrazó

Donatello sintió lágrimas sobre su cuello y sus ojos comenzaron a arder.

La alegría de tener a sus hermanos a salvo y juntos, fue mucho más fuerte que sus intentos por no llorar de felicidad y simplemente desbordó de sentimientos, abrazando fuertemente a sus hermanos, ignorando la punzada que sintió sobre la herida, al estirar el brazo.

Leo veía la escena completamente conmovido.

Donatello asomó una mano por encima del caparazón de Raphael, y le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ellos.

Leonardo se unió al abrazo, terminando por completar el espacio vacío que quedaba.

Las lágrimas del genio se esfumaron.

La calma había vuelto a él.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, por favor dejen un comentario, es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensan, de nuevo gracias por leer, saludos de Argentina :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir mi historia, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado.**

 **Este cap tiene más drama, y amorrrr muchoo Leonatello, espero les guste.**

* * *

Raphael echó una mirada a sus hermanos dentro del refugio, y volvió a mirar al cielo ya completamente amanecido.

Debían partir ahora, no sabían qué tan lejos se encontraban de la ciudad. No debían perder más tiempo…

-Mikey estaba muy cansado- comentó Leo, mirando a Miguel Ángel, quien se notaba verdaderamente agotado.

-Si, no ha dormido hasta ahora…

-¿Y tú?- preguntó el líder con preocupación

-Tampoco.

-¿Y no quieres dormir un poco?

-¡Lo único que quiero es salir de aquí!- Espetó con irritación.

Parecía ser que estaban sentados hace horas, esperando a que sus hermanos despertasen.

Odiaba esperar, el tiempo parecía pasar tan lento y tan rápido a la vez.

Leonardo suspiró.

-Démosle unos minutos más. No podrá ir muy lejos si no está suficientemente descansado…

Raphael volvió a mirar dentro del refugio. Miguel Ángel no era quien le preocupaba...

-¿Y qué hay de Donnie?- preguntó- Si él aún no puede moverse, ¿cómo haremos para salir de aquí? ¿Cómo haremos para curarlo?

Estaba seguro de que deberían caminar kilómetros y kilómetros para llegar a su hogar y no creía que su hermano pudiera resistir tanto…

Trató de pensar en positivo, trató concentrar sus pensamientos en soluciones positivas, tal y como le había enseñado Donnie tiempo atrás.

Estaba fuera de peligro, eso si. Pero la herida tarde o temprano se infectaría si no se trataba. ¿Cómo podía curarse si ni siquiera podía moverse de donde estaba?

Leonardo lo miró a los ojos seria y profundamente, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba.

No tenía idea.

Estaba tan aliviado de que todos estuviesen juntos de nuevo que había olvidado ese importante detalle.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, exasperado.

-No lo se… Si puede moverse un poco, tal vez podría cargarlo…

Raphael soltó una risita que lejos de sonar burlona, sonó más a indignación.

-¿Sabes lo alejados que estamos de la ciudad? Por si no lo notaste, el que no veamos ni si quiera un maldito edificio de Nueva York, significa que estamos muy, muy lejos de nuestro hogar. Cargarlo, en el estado que está, no es una opción.- Respondió con irritación.

Leonardo tomó un respiro mientras analizaba la mirada reprobatoria de Raphael.

Impaciencia, miedo, preocupación…

Claras emociones que pudo ver en sus ojos.

Su hermano siempre era pesimista frente a estas situaciones.

Aunque en esta tenía la completa razón.

Si Donatello aún no podía moverse, no podía obligarlo a caminar quien sabe cuántos kilómetros de distancia…

-Entonces despierta a Mikey y vete con él. Yo me quedaré con Donnie hasta que se cure.

Por un momento, Raphael creyó que era una broma, pero la decidida mirada de Leonardo le advirtió que no lo era.

-¿Acaso estas loco? No vamos a abandonarlos. ¡Ninguna…

-Ninguna tortuga se queda atrás, esa… es la regla.

Ambos hermanos voltearon su rostro hacia la conocida voz que había interrumpido a Raphael.

-¡Donnie!

Raphael y Leonardo rápidamente lo abrazaron para que no se cayese.

-¿Qué haces levantado?

-Me cansé de escucharlos discutir, mientras perdemos el tiempo aquí- respondió- Debemos avanzar, antes de que oscurezca.

-¿Estás seguro de que puedes caminar?

Aunque Raphael había estado impaciente por que se pudieran largar de allí, ahora sentía que podía esperar mucho más, con tal de ver a Donatello totalmente recuperado.

-Debemos ir hacia el Este- Dijo el genio ignorando la pregunta de Raphael.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque el sol sale en esa dirección- explicó dando pequeños pasos para salir completamente del refugio.- Nuestro hogar está en el Este.

Leonardo se plantó frente a él, aún sin convencerse de que el genio estuviese en condiciones de moverse.

-¿En verdad puedes caminar?

-Así es- respondió- Así que, Rapha, despierta a Mikey. Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer…

* * *

En efecto, era un largo camino que parecía no tener fin.

El sol ya estaba sobre sus cabezas, lo que indicaba ser más o menos las tres de la tarde, o incluso más…

Raphael movió unas cuantas partes de la nave, abriendo camino para que Donatello pasara junto a Leonardo.

-Ya puedes soltarme, Leo. Ya me siento mejor…

-Eso no pasará- le advirtió- Aún no estas lo suficiente fuerte como para caminar por tu cuenta.

Donatello rodó los ojos. Sólo había comentado que se estaba cansando y había decidido parar por unos segundos antes de retomar el camino, pero sus hermanos se habían alarmado al instante, decidiendo (sin importarle su respuesta negativa) que Leonardo lo ayudase a caminar.

Lentamente, la claridad que el sol les estaba brindando, se estaba yendo, y ellos seguían en medio del desastre.

-Creo que aquí es por donde caímos nosotros ¿verdad, Rapha?- Preguntó Miguel Ángel, reconociendo el lugar.

-¡Ah, no puede ser!- protestó el de rojo, acelerando el paso y levantando un poco de arena con el pie, - ¿Tan poco hemos avanzado?

Habían caminado cientos de horas, y recién volvían al lugar en el que habían despertado ¿Cómo podía ser?

-Rapha, espera…- susurró Mikey.

Raphael se dio la vuelta, notando que sus hermanos se habían quedado bastante atrás.

Leonardo miraba a Donatello, mientras sostenía su cara entre sus manos, obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos.

Le preguntó algo, Raphael no pudo escuchar qué fue, pero vio a Donatello negar con la cabeza, volviendo a caminar lentamente hasta acercarse a él y Mikey.

-¿Te encuentras bien Donnie?

-S-si

-No.- Respondió a la vez Leonardo.

-Si, si lo estoy- refutó, irritado.

Ambos hermanos menores ignoraron a Donnie y miraron a Leonardo en busca de una verdadera respuesta.

-Su herida está muy inflamada- Explicó, señalando la clavícula del más alto.- Y su temperatura está comenzando a subir

-Te dije que estoy bien. Que esté así no significa que no pueda caminar.

-¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?- Preguntó Raphael directamente a su hermano mayor.

-Sugiero que continuemos avanzando. – Respondió Donatello, interponiéndose entre Leonardo, para evitar que hablase- Tal vez más adelante encontremos algo con lo que pueda curarme.

-En una playa desierta, no creo que encuentres mucho…- exclamó Raphael cruzándose de brazos.

-Los Kraang transportaban diferentes químicos, tal vez pueda encontrar algo…

-Sólo mira a tu alrededor Donatello, hay cientos de pedazos de nave esparcidos por toda la maldita playa. Nada sano pudo quedar.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de ser negativo por un segundo?!- se exasperó.

-¡¿Y tu quieres dejar de fingir que puedes caminar?! Si te sientes mal, recuéstate y espera a que te mejores. No quieras forzar tu cuerpo más de lo que puedes- Le espetó- No eres tan fuerte.

El genio se tocó la herida, sintiendo un fuerte pinchazo mientras miraba a su hermano con enfado.

Raphael no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con su pesimismo y eso le estaba alterando los nervios.

-¿Y tu si lo eres? Tan solo mírate… Tienes más miedo que Mikey y yo juntos.

-Suficiente los dos- los calló Leonardo, justo a tiempo antes de que Donatello siguiera alimentando la irritación del más rudo.- Avanzaremos hasta que el sol comience a esconderse, cuando eso suceda, todos nos detendremos. ¿Entendido?- Advirtió, mirando seriamente a Donatello.

-Bien.

Leonardo dio por finalizada la discusión y tomó el brazo del genio pasándolo por detrás de su cuello, comenzando a caminar junto a él.

Miguel Ángel palmeó el hombro del más rudo, quien se había quedado algo sorprendido por las palabras de su hermano.

Raphael no había querido herir su orgullo, sólo había escogido mal las palabras. Nadie era tan fuerte como para caminar en ese estado. Ni siquiera él.

Pero al parecer, Donatello estaba demasiado sensible…

-Recuerda que Donnie esta muy herido, debes medir tus palabras, Rapha.

Raphael suspiró.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es que estoy cansado de caminar y no lograr avanzar nada….

-Y continuaremos así, si sigues quejándote. Mira lo lejos que ya están Leo y Donnie.

El mayor se dio la vuelta, viendo que sus hermanos no estaban tan lejos realmente.

Una sonrisita burlona se asomó en su rostro, al ver los lentos pasos de tortuga que su hermano mayor le obligaba hacer a Donatello.

Si la situación no fuera tan sensible, en este momento estaría burlándose de lo estúpidos y adorables que se veían juntos…

Pero Mikey tenía razón, Donatello había sido herido gravemente, debía tener cuidado con lo que decía, y también tener mucha, mucha paciencia.

Miguel Ángel tironeó de su brazo al notarlo más calmado, y comenzaron a caminar, llegando rápidamente hasta Leo y Donnie.

.

Luego de unos tediosos pasos de tortuga, en donde Raphael no pudo hacer otra cosa más que patear cualquier metal que se cruzara en su camino, el desastre de restos de la nave desapareció.

Miguel Ángel se adelantó a sus hermanos al notar algo a lo lejos.

-¿Eso es otra nave?- preguntó señalando la gran esfera que se veía metros más allá.

-Debe ser una de escape…- respondió Donatello, tironeando de Leonardo, para que acelerara el paso - Antes de que estrellaran probablemente quisieron escaparse en ella.

-¿Y qué hace ahí?- preguntó Raphael intrigado

-Algo debió salir mal…

Leonardo miró a su hermano de bandana roja y éste, en silencio, asintió.

-Mikey, quédate con Donnie, iremos a ver qué hay dentro- ordenó Leo, soltando a su hermano.

Miguel Ángel dejó a un lado la balsa que había decidido llevar, (solo por si acaso no encontraban un refugio) y abrazó al genio.

-Estoy bien Mikey, puedo mantenerme en pie por mí mismo- Dijo Donatello algo irritado de que no lo dejaran moverse libremente.

Miguel Ángel lo miró a los ojos y con algo de decepción se apartó de él.

Aún tenía la viva imagen del rostro desesperado de Donatello, segundos antes de caer de la nave, y sentía que quería ayudarlo, ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

Donnie suspiró.

Sabía que Miguel Ángel estaba intentando ayudar, pero aún seguía algo irritado por su discusión con Raphael.

-Perdona Mikey, yo…

-Descuida- lo interrumpió- Entiendo cómo te debes sentir.

Si había algo que su hermano odiase más que discutir con alguien, era el sentirse completamente inútil.

-Es sólo que quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda Donnie. Realmente creí… creí que te habíamos perdido…

La quebradiza voz del menor le avisó al genio que no faltaba mucho para el llanto y antes de que esto ocurriera, lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Tu ya me estás ayudando Mikey- lo consoló- Me estás dando el espacio que ni Leo ni Rapha me dan. No sabes cuánto aprecio eso, en este momento.

Miguel Ángel lo estrechó más a él, y rápidamente mojó el hombro del genio con sus lágrimas.

-No llores, Mikey… Harás que yo también comience a llorar.- Bromeó, aunque pudo sentir un leve ardor en las esquinas de sus ojos.

-Te quiero Donnie- murmuró el pequeño con el rostro fuertemente apretado en su pecho.

-Yo también te quiero, Mikey.

-Vaya, ustedes sí que son unos bebés…

Ambos hermanos se separaron al oír la burlona voz de Raphael, a sus espaldas.

-Cállate- respondió Donatello, secándose las lágrimas que habían brotado al oír la confesión de su hermanito- Si tu estuvieras a punto de morir, también estarías sensible.

-Si, pero no lo estuve. Y tú ahora estás fuera de peligro, así que ven aquí- le ordenó, abriendo los brazos, en señal de que lo abrazara, olvidando que sostenía algo con su mano derecha.

-¿Eso es un Kraang?

Raphael lanzó el alienígena lejos de él, y se pasó una mano por el plastrón para limpiarse.

- _Era_ un Kraang

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Se murió, yo qué sé. ¿Quieres abrazarme de una vez? Estoy intentando reconciliarme contigo.

Miguel Ángel le dio un ligero empujón para que se acercara, y rápidamente Raphael lo tomó en brazos.

-Debes tener paciencia conmigo, Donnie. Sabes lo irritante que suelo ponerme cuando las cosas no nos salen bien.- le explicó, frotándole el caparazón.

-Lo se… Lamento haber sido grosero contigo, se que no fue tu intención hacerme enojar.- Respondió, sintiendo las sinceras y costosas palabras de su rudo hermano.

-¿Entonces, estamos bien?- preguntó liberándolo del abrazo.

-Estamos bien.

-No quiero interrumpir este hermoso momento de reconciliación- se burló Leo, aproximándose a ellos- Pero debemos entrar en la nave, ya está oscureciendo…

-¿Dormiremos ahí?- Preguntó Donnie acercándose inconcientemente a Leo.

-Sé que te gustó más el refugio que construí- respondió, tomando la mano del genio, comenzando a caminar hacia la nave- Pero allí dentro estamos más protegidos del frío…

-¿Leo, tú construiste el refugio? ¡Ja!, creímos que había sido Donnie- comentó Miguel Ángel, siguiendo a sus hermanos.

-Si, jamás hubiésemos creído que tú harías algo más que no fuera dar órdenes…- Continuó burlándose Raphael.

El líder se rió ante los comentarios tan clásicos de sus hermanos menores. Siempre lo atacaban por ese lado…

-Fuiste muy astuto al armar un refugio con tan pocas piezas- Opinó Donnie- Si la situación hubiese sido al revés, no creo que pudiera pensar en algo así, frente a tanto estrés…

-Con el corazón en la boca, Donnie, no tienes tiempo de pensar, sólo reaccionas…- Respondió Leo, ayudándolo a entrar en la nave.

-Leo tiene razón. En momentos como esos, sólo haces lo que siente el corazón.- Dijo Mikey mirando disimuladamente a Raphael.- No te detienes a pensar en si es lo correcto o no.

Éste último se sintió un poco incómodo frente a un clima tan delicado y espontáneo, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema, antes de que todos esperaran que él expresara su opinión.

-Mira Donnie, Leo encontró un cargamento de químicos intactos, tal vez encuentres algo con lo que puedas curarte la herida.

-Oh, es verdad- respondió Leonardo- Siéntate. Iré a traerlos para que los revises…

Con ayuda innecesaria de Miguel Ángel, Donatello se sentó en el suelo.

-No son muchos…- Comentó Leonardo sentándose frente a él- Pero tal vez, alguno te sirva- dijo tendiéndole la especie de "baúl" que contenía los químicos.

-¿Y, hay algo?- preguntó Raphael luego de unos segundos, notando que Donatello había tomado uno de los frascos y lo examinaba detenidamente.

-Etanol… Es Etanol.- Respondió afirmando el contenido luego de olfatearlo.

Los tres hermanos restantes se miraron entre ellos, esperando algún tipo de aclaración ante el nombre desconocido.

-Alcohol…- Explicó pesadamente.

-Pero el alcohol… arde…- Murmuró Mikey, con miedo de estar equivocado.

-Es lo único que tenemos Mikey- Respondió Leonardo, moviendo el baúl hacia un lado, y poniéndose de rodillas frente a Donnie.

Sin protestar, Donatello levantó el brazo, y se dejó quitar las vendas por Leo.

Antes de que la venda diera la última vuelta, al genio se le escapó un gemido y cerró los ojos fuertemente, dándole entender a sus hermanos, que la herida aún le dolía, y mucho.

Cuando la piel lesionada quedó completamente visible, los ojos de Leonardo y sus hermanos se abrieron con completo espanto.

-Donnie…

La temblorosa voz del pequeño Mikey, hizo que Donatello abriera los ojos y viera su herida.

Dentro de toda esa zona completamente inflamada, había una gran infección...

Leonardo pasó un dedo suavemente por la herida, y el genio soltó un quejido de dolor.

-Hay que drenarla…- Declaró, sacando una pequeña navaja de su cinturón.

-Espera, espera... ¿Drenar? ¡No contamos con las herramientas para hacer algo como eso!- Espetó Raphael, comenzando a alterarse.

-La infección podría propagarse, Raphael.

-¡¿Y abrirás a nuestro hermano con esa sucia navaja, como si fuera una rana de un maldito proyecto de ciencias?!

-Creo que Rapha tiene razón, Leo- Lo apoyó Miguel Ángel- Ni siquiera tenemos algún anestésico…

Mientras los hermanos discutían sobre lo que era mejor para Donatello, éste analizó su herida.

Leonardo tenía razón, si la infección no se drenaba, podía extenderse hacia el sistema linfático, y eso no era bueno.

-No necesito anestésicos Mikey, sólo necesito una de las Sais de Raphael.- Sentenció el genio, llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Mi Sai?- Preguntó el mencionado, confundido.

-Necesito morder algo mientras Leo me hace la incisión.- Explicó.

-Pero Donnie, qué no entiendes que…

-Lo entiendo, Raphael, créeme. Soy el único que ha leído cientos de libros acerca del cuerpo y sus funciones y sé que esto es lo menos profesional e higiénico que se puede hacer, pero no tenemos opción.

-Pero te dolerá…- Murmuró Miguel Ángel.

-No te preocupes, Mikey. Lo soportaré.

-De acuerdo…- aceptó el menor.

-Será mejor que tu y Rapha salgan afuera…- Sugirió Leo.

Raphael se siguió negando ante la insensata decisión del genio, pero Miguel Ángel lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó afuera.

Necesitaban respetar la decisión de su hermano; después de todo, él sabía en lo que se metía…

Leonardo abrió el frasco de alcohol y vertió un poco en sus manos y sobre la navaja para eliminar cualquier tipo de germen que pudiesen tener.

-Parece que alguien ha investigado sobre la higiene…- Se burló Donnie, notando todas las precauciones que Leo estaba tomando antes de comenzar.

-En realidad, lo escuché de ti, mientras intentabas explicarle a Raphael lo importante que era tener las manos limpias antes de curarse las heridas.- Respondió tomando la mano de Donnie, para quitarle las vendas.

Esta vez, tendría todo preparado antes de hacer algún movimiento doloroso…

El genio sonrió ante la delicadeza con la que Leo deslizaba las vendas de sus manos, y sintió una extraña sensación anidándose en la boca del estómago cuando sus dedos le rozaron la piel.

Leonardo depositó las vendas a un lado, y volvió a colocarse alcohol en sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, notando el leve rubor que se asomaba en las mejillas del genio.

-¿Qué sucede con qué?

-Estas… sonrojado.- respondió rozando con el pulgar, su mejilla.

-Debe ser por la fiebre.- Explicó.

-Nunca te había visto sonrojado- Sonrió- Te ves… lindo.

Otra vez esa extraña sensación se hizo presente en el estómago del genio y desvió la mirada hacia un lado, completamente avergonzado ante ese comentario inesperado.

-Raphael no me dio su Sai…- Comentó, intentando cambiar de tema.

-No te preocupes, iré a…

-No, deja. Terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

Leonardo tomó la navaja, aceptando la decisión del genio, y de pronto el cálido clima que los envolvía fue remplazado por uno más tenso.

Pues entre decir que soportaría semejante dolor, y soportarlo realmente, había una gran diferencia…

La respiración de Donnie fue aumentando en cuanto lo vio acercarse a su herida y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Cientos de artículos en donde mencionaban la importancia de la anestesia a la hora de hacer una incisión se le cruzaron por la mente, y eso no hizo otra cosa más que intensificar su nerviosismo.

-Abrázame- Ordenó el líder, tomando su brazo y colocándolo alrededor de su cuello-Necesitas aferrarte a algo…

Donatello obedeció, más no se aferró por completo a su hermano.

El recuerdo de esos besos aún rondaba por su mente, y se sentía vergonzosamente incómodo por haber considerado agradable ese contacto.

-Trataré de hacerlo rápido, ¿si?

El genio asintió aún con los ojos cerrados, y esperó a que la tortura comenzara.

Para tranquilizarse, invocó mentalmente recuerdos y situaciones que le transmitieran paz.

Los sabios consejos de su padre, las tardes de diversión junto a Miguel Ángel, las noches de mecánica junto a Raphael, las dulces mañanas junto a Leonardo…

Leonardo…

De un momento a otro, aquellas imágenes de su familia fueron remplazadas por aquellas maravillosas mañanas que solía pasar junto a su hermano mayor.

Si bien el tiempo que compartían a solas antes del desayuno era escaso, (ya que su Sensei solía despertar minutos después que ellos) era el momento del día que más prefería. Aunque después del desayuno la actitud de Leonardo cambiase tanto para con él, y sus conversaciones se limitasen, no podía esperar a que fuera la mañana siguiente, para poder tener conversaciones junto a él de una manera más profunda y completamente diferente.

Conversaciones que nada tenían que ver con el Kraang o Destructor. Sino que tenían que ver con temas más sensibles, más afectuosos.

El Leonardo con el que hablaba al despertar, era distinto al Leonardo con el que hablaba luego de que el resto de su familia despertase. Y el hecho de ser el único que lo viera de esa manera, lo hacía sentir feliz, de alguna manera, especial. Porque lo que tenía con él, no lo tenía con sus otros hermanos, ni con nadie.

Esa sonrisa tan tierna y esa intensa mirada azul, sólo eran para él…

Se sintió apenado por decidir quedarse con la imagen de Leonardo en la cabeza, pero esa era la calma que estaba buscando.

-Aquí voy…

Donatello se aferró fuertemente al cuello del mayor cuando sintió la presión de la navaja sobre su piel, y segundo después su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante el terrible dolor que sintió al ser cortado tan velozmente.

Leonardo lo estrechó más a él, y de pronto sintió otro corte, esta vez mucho más doloroso sobre el omóplato, en donde también tenía la herida.

-¡Ah!- No pudo contener el grito de dolor y rápidamente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Había olvidado la posibilidad de que la infección también se encontrase en la parte trasera…

Sintió al líder inclinarse hacia un lado, llevándolo consigo de pasada y luego volvió a su lugar.

Leonardo abrió el frasco de alcohol y sin avisar, vertió el contenido sobre la herida.

El desgarrador llanto del genio, al segundo de sentir el ardiente líquido sobre la herida, quebrantó su corazón un poco más que la primera vez que lo sacó de aquel fierro oxidado.

-Voy a ponerte alcohol en la parte de atrás y ya está ¿Si?…- Le avisó, con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo un poco.

-N-no Leo…- Rogó- No más… ya no más. Déjalo así…

-Donnie… por favor no me hagas esto… - La voz le tembló- Tengo que hacerlo.

Donatello se siguió negando, pero Leonardo decidió ignorar su súplica.

Por segunda y dolorosa vez, el genio sintió un calor ardiente que le quitó el aliento y seguido a esto, una venda envolverse fuertemente sobre su herida.

Comenzó a removerse inevitablemente ante el dolor insoportable que sentía, y se aferró aún más al cuerpo del mayor.

Leonardo se recargó sobre una de las máquinas que había detrás, y sentó a Donatello sobre su regazo, acunándolo como si de un niño se tratase.

-Ya está, ya estás bien…- Comenzó a calmarlo, borrando sus lágrimas con desesperados besos que salían de lo profundo de su alma.- Ya estás bien…

El llanto del genio comenzó a disminuir, y lentamente descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro del líder.

Los labios de Leo eran tan calmantes, tan hipnotizantes, que de un momento a otro, el dolor que sentía pasó a segundo plano, y se concentró sólo en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

\- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Donnie. Eres tan fuerte…

Cada beso que le daba era acompañado por unas palabras alentadoras.

-Tan valiente…

La boca de Leonardo se deslizó desde su mejilla hasta su barbilla, y subió lentamente a la comisura de sus labios.

-Te quiero _tanto_ , Donatello…

Sintió el aliento del líder sobre su boca, y acto seguido, el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fue sólo eso, un roce. Pero fue el roce más electrizante que había sentido en su vida.

-¿Quieres recostarte?

Donatello lentamente abrió los ojos al sentir desprenderse de esa maravillosa descarga de sensaciones.

-S-si.

Con mucha suavidad, Leonardo lo empujó hasta recostarlo en el suelo y lentamente se desprendió de sus brazos.

-Iré a buscar a Rapha y Mikey para que se queden contigo, ¿si?- Susurró.

Donatello asintió, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose verdaderamente agotado.

Leonardo limpió las lágrimas que aún quedaba en las rosadas mejillas del genio, y antes de levantarse, volvió a rozar sus labios con los de él.

Cuando se puso de pie, notó la silueta de sus hermanos a pocos metros frente a él.

Un escalofrío le recorrió por el cuerpo y tardó unos segundos en encontrar su voz.

-¿Desde cuando están ahí?

Miguel Ángel desvió la mirada hacia abajo mientras que Raphael se cruzó de brazos.

-Desde que dejamos de oír el llanto de Donnie.- Respondió este último.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos, y Miguel Ángel sintió que estaba de más entre ese cruce de miradas nocivas.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Leonardo le indicó a su hermano más rudo que lo siguiera fuera de la nave.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, Raphael decidió cortar el molesto silencio que aún los acompañaba.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Leonardo?

El mayor ignoró la pregunta y continuó caminando hasta detenerse pocos metros más adelante de donde su hermano se había quedado.

Por unos minutos no se escuchó nada más que el sutil latigueo que hacían las cintas de sus bandanas, gracias al fuerte viento que había.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que Splinter nos dijo?

Leonardo no contestó.

Raphael comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, intentando controlar su irritación al ver cómo su hermano le daba la espalda.

-Somos una familia- Prosiguió- Donatello es tu herma…

-No lo digas.- lo interrumpió Leonardo- Donatello no es mi hermano.

-Sí, sí lo es- replicó Raphael- Y lo que haces está mal.

Leonardo se dio la vuelta repentinamente al escucharlo.

-¿En verdad crees que lo que hago está mal?

-¿En verdad crees que lo que haces está bien? ¡Besaste a tu hermano!

-¡Donatello no es mi hermano!- gritó, acercándosele amenazadoramente- Deja de repetirlo. Odio esa palabra, ¡la odio!

-Leonardo, contrólate….

-Todo el tiempo, todo el maldito tiempo, tú y Splinter no dejan de recordarme que Donnie es mi hermano… No puedo soportarlo más…- Confesó.- Ni él, ni tú, ni Mikey son mis verdaderos hermanos ¿Por qué no puedo sentir lo que siento? ¿Por qué debo ocultar mis sentimientos por él?

-Porque somos una familia. Y Splinter dice que…

-Borra todo lo que Splinter nos metió en la cabeza, Rapha… -Leonardo soltó una risita, incapaz de poder contenerse.- ¿Desde cuándo haces lo que él dice?

-¿De qué demonios te ríes?- lo empujó, irritado- ¡Esto no es un juego! Esto va más allá de un simple capricho por hacerme el rebelde…

Leonardo perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que retroceder dos pasos para recuperarse, pues la fuerza con la que fue empujado, había sido un poco exagerada.

Raphael siempre solía alterarse y perder los estribos cuando tocaban esta conversación, pero esta vez, a diferencia de tantas otras, Leonardo no cambiaría de tema sólo para tranquilizarlo.

-Exacto. Esto no es un juego. Lo que sentimos, lo sentimos de verdad…

-¡Si, y está mal!- Respondió

-¿Por qué está mal?

La irritación de Raphael terminó por ganarle a su poco autocontrol, y lo tomó fuertemente por los hombros, en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Esto es una broma? Estas haciendo preguntas verdaderamente estúpidas, Leonardo… Está mal, porque somos una familia, de sangre o no, lo somos y…

-Respóndeme algo, Raphael- Lo interrumpió- ¿Eres feliz fingiendo no amar a Miguel Ángel?

Una fugaz mueca de dolor apareció en el enfadado rostro de Raphael, dejando en evidencia lo sensible que este tema era para él.

-¿Eres feliz?- volvió a preguntar, zafándose del agarre de su hermano- ¿Eres feliz estando a su lado sin poder tocarlo, besarlo o siquiera abrazarlo...?

Aunque la voz del líder sonó firme, tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por evitar que le temblara.

-¡RESPONDE!

Raphael apretó los puños, y lentamente dejó escapar un suspiro como respuesta.

No tenía caso fingir. Leonardo lo había descubierto…

-No.- Continuó el líder- No lo eres. Se te nota, se te nota en la mirada, en tus gestos. Te estás muriendo por confesarte, pero cada vez que lo consideras, Splinter aparece y hace que te arrepientas.

-¿Y qué opción me queda? Si él tiene razón…

-¡No, no la tiene!

-Ponte en su lugar, Leo. Si tú tuvieras hijos, y ellos vinieran a decirte que se han enamorado, el uno del otro, ¿cómo reaccionarías?

\- Trataría de comprenderlos.

-Los viste salir del cascarón, los viste jugar y crecer juntos…- Explicó- No es tan fácil.

-Al menos lo intentaría. Intentaría hablarlo. Me aseguraría de que lo que sienten es verdadero, y si así fuera, los apoyaría. Yo jamás les llenaría la cabeza con pensamientos cerrados…

Ambas respuestas demostraban lo replanteada que estaba la pregunta de Raphael. Aunque cada una tuviera un punto de vista diferente.

Raphael se pasó una mano por la cara, analizando la meditada respuesta, y por un segundo, Leonardo creyó que le daría la razón.

-Está mal.- Volvió a decir, negando con la cabeza.

-Si está mal ¿por qué al estar junto a él, siento como si nada más me importara? - Preguntó, poniendo una mano en su pecho- ¿Por qué con sólo hablarle aunque sea dos míseros segundos, siento como si todos nuestros problemas fueran nada...?

Leonardo lo miró a los ojos, esperando que sus palabras borrasen todo el miedo que Splinter les había impuesto y lo convencieran de que sus sentimientos no eran incorrectos.

Su padre, quien los había encontrado cuando eran bebés y había decidido criarlos como a una familia, no entendía que en realidad no eran hermanos, que ninguno de ellos tenía una relación sanguínea y que por ello sus sentimientos no eran impropios.

Lamentablemente se habían enamorado de quién se suponía sería su familia, pero tal vez, las limitaciones que sus vidas como mutantes les había impuesto, habían generado esos sentimientos.

Sabían que los de afuera los verían como seres diferentes y grotescos, y tal vez la convivencia con los "suyos" habían causado que sus emociones se desarrollaran de una manera errónea.

Esa había sido la explicación de su padre al enterarse que sus hijos se habían enamorado de sus propios hermanos, y por un tiempo, Leonardo y Raphael intentaron convencerse de que así era.

Pero entonces, cuando apareció Abril, y el contacto con algunos humanos se hizo posible, ¿por qué siguieron enamorados de sus hermanos?

 _"-Porque es amor, maestro. Lo que sentimos en verdad es amor."_

Leonardo siempre se lo repetía a su padre, mientras que Raphael agachaba la cabeza y evitaba la pregunta.

-Si está mal ¿Por qué se siente tan bien?

Raphael bajó la mirada.

Esta también era una pregunta que demostraba haber sido replanteada varias veces…

-Se sienta como se sienta, no quita que esté mal.

-¿Dónde está el Raphael que conozco? ¿Ese al que le da igual hacer las cosas bien o mal, sólo con tal de ser feliz?

-No empieces otra vez con preguntas estúpidas…- bufó

-¡Debes preocuparte por TÚ felicidad, sólo por la tuya, Rapha! Qué importa la opinión de Splinter, qué importa la opinión de nuestros amigos. ¡Ellos no saben cómo te sientes! No saben lo difícil que es no poder demostrar tus sentimientos.- La voz de Leo comenzó a temblar, pero esta vez no se molestó en ocultarlo-Splinter no sabe lo difícil que es intentar ver a Donnie sólo como a un hermano, ni sabe lo duro que es tratarlo como a uno más…

Raphael miró con asombro la dolida e indignada expresión de su hermano. Luego de un segundo, sintió que tenía la misma expresión.

-Splinter no…- su voz se apagó por un segundo- No sabe lo difícil que fue apartarme de Donnie cuando me descubrió casi a punto de confesarme, antes del desayuno.

-¿Tu te ibas a…

-Le iba a soltar todo.- Reveló- Pero Splinter me descubrió y me ordenó alejarme de él… yo como un tonto le obedecí.

Leonardo paró de hablar por un tiempo, permitiéndose recordar con todo detalle aquella amarga mañana.

-Aún recuerdo la cara de Donnie cuando comencé a evitarlo por la mañana… Realmente creyó que me había hecho algo malo, y varias veces se disculpó.

Raphael se quedó en silencio, intentando atar los cabos sueltos en su mente, mientras observaba con conmoción la sonrisa desolada e indignada de Leonardo.

Ahora, gracias a la confesión de su hermano, sabía por qué él y Donnie habían estado tan decaídos hacía unos meses atrás.

-La última vez, creo que casi lo hice llorar…-Recordó con amargura- Volvió a intentar acercarse, y yo casi cedí. Pero, otra vez, apareció Splinter. Ahí tienes el porqué no nos hablamos en estas dos últimas semanas…

-Por eso no te hizo caso cuando le dijiste que aterrizara cuanto antes la nave- Comentó, finalmente entendiendo porqué Donatello no había obedecido la orden de Leo- Él no quería saber nada contigo…

Leonardo asintió.

-Es mi culpa que estemos aquí, y que él esté en el estado en el que está.

Raphael rodó los ojos.

-No comiences a echarte la culpa de todo, caernos aquí, fue una mala pasada del destino.

-Que pudo evitarse.- Replicó Leo.

-Si, si no hubiéramos desobedecido a Splinter, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado pero…

-Pero pasó Raphael, pasó. Yo di la orden de desobedecer a Splinter. Y Donatello fue quien se llevó la peor parte.

-Pero no fue tu culpa, sólo fue…

-¡Si no le hubiera gritado ese día, hoy las cosas serían diferentes! Lo único que tenía que hacer, era ignorar a Splinter y decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Mira las consecuencias que nos trajo…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Casi lo pierdo, Rapha…- La voz del líder finalmente se quebró, y por unos segundos, guardó silencio mientras intentaba relajar el nudo en la garganta que lo llevaba molestando desde el inicio de la discusión-Y por mi culpa ¿entiendes? Él jamás habría reaccionado de esa manera si yo no le hubiera dicho cosas horribles… Estoy seguro de que si le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos, las cosas serian completamente diferentes… No estaríamos aquí, ni él se encontraría en este estado, ni…

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de eso?- Lo interrumpió secamente Raphael- Que le confesaras tus sentimientos no habría cambiado nada. Sabes que él no siente lo mismo por ti. Probablemente te habría tomado asco y te hubiera ignorado como lo hizo antes de que cayéramos…

Las frías y desconsideradas palabras que Raphael lanzó como dardos, se incrustaron con dolor en el pecho de Leonardo.

Sus ojos se inundaron sin querer, y apretó fuertemente los puños en un intento por mantener la calma.

Leonardo sabía que Raphael había sacado a la luz el tema que más dolor le traía, sólo para herirlo y hacerlo callar.

-Estoy al tanto de los sentimientos de Donnie por Abril; antes de que nos distanciáramos era lo único de lo que me hablaba, pero no me importa.- Confesó de manera indiferente- No pienso esconderme más. Le demostraré a Donatello todos mis sentimientos, no lo dejaré ir hasta que sepa lo importante que es para mí y si al final de eso decide ignorarme, lo aceptaré y me apartaré de su vida, pero al menos podré vivir con la conciencia tranquila de que al menos lo intenté. En cambio tú, Raphael- lo señaló despectivamente con el dedo índice- ¿Podrás vivir tranquilo sabiendo que tuviste la oportunidad perfecta para intentarlo, y la perdiste, por miedo…?

Al parecer los papeles se habían invertido, pues ahora, Leonardo era quién lanzaba las palabras como dardos.

Raphael abrió la boca para contraatacarle con cualquier palabra hiriente que diera por terminada esta insensata discusión, pero no pudo.

Repentinamente sintió un nudo tan grande en la garganta, que tuvo que aguantar la respiración por unos segundos.

La pregunta de Leonardo realmente le había hecho daño, aunque no se había dado cuenta hasta que tuvo que responder.

Oportunidades… ¡Ja!

Había tenido cientas de oportunidades, pero en cada una de ellas, la firme vocecilla de Splinter resonaba en su cabeza y le hacía sentirse como el más despreciable psicópata, por lo que instintivamente, se echaba hacia atrás con la idea de confesarle sus sentimientos a Miguel Ángel.

Raphael se dio la vuelta al sentir cómo su máscara se estaba desvaneciendo. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y sintió que no faltaba mucho para que sus verdaderas emociones le vencieran y tomaran el control.

-No debes tener miedo, Rapha…- Lo alentó el líder- Sé cuánto has sufrido por evitar esto, pero ya es hora de enfrentarlo. No puedes seguir viviendo con la ilusión de que algún día tus sentimientos se esfumarán. Debes aceptarlos…

\- No es tan fácil…- murmuró.

-Claro que no es fácil. Es difícil; es muy, muy difícil, pero…

-No quiero que Mikey también me vea como a un monstruo.- lo interrumpió- Puedo aceptarlo de cualquiera, pero no de él…

Finalmente, la fría y dura muralla de Raphael se había derrumbado, dejando al descubierto sus más mayores miedos.

-Él jamás te verá así.

-Si lo hará, estoy seguro.

Leonardo tomó un respiro, y suavemente colocó una mano en el hombro de Raphael.

A diferencia de su terco hermano, Leonardo tenía mucha más paciencia cuando de sentimientos se trataba.

-¿En verdad crees que Miguel Ángel podría verte a _ti_ de esa manera?

De inmediato Raphael asintió.

-No respondas sin pensar. Ni tampoco pienses con tu testarudo cerebro, allí dentro están todos tus miedos….- Le reprochó- Piensa con el corazón, Raphael…

Raphael suspiró intranquilo, y se pasó una mano por el rostro, demostrando su incomodidad frente a esa petición.

-Siente la respuesta…- Agregó Leonardo.- Enfócate en todos los momentos que has pasado junto a Mikey, y dime uno en el que te hiciera pensar que él podría llegar a verte como a un monstruo.

Diciéndolo así, la respuesta parecía muy fácil. No tenía ningún recuerdo de que Miguel Ángel pudiera tratar a alguien más como a un adefesio. Él era puro corazón, siempre defendía a los que eran diferentes como ellos.

-Mikey tiene un corazón noble, contigo en especial…

Raphael sintió un ligero vuelco en el estómago al oír las palabras de su hermano y dejando que sus emociones tomaran el control de la situación, cerró los ojos.

Lo que Leo decía era verdad. Miguel Ángel tenía un trato diferente con él, y eso era lo que le daba una pizca de esperanza de que el pequeño Mikey también sintiera lo mismo…

Había ciertos momentos del día, en que Miguel Ángel adquiría un comportamiento diferente para con él.

Sus burlas eran puestas a un lado, y estando atrapado entre sus dos brazos que fingidamente querían ahorcarlo, le sonreía.

Y no era una sonrisita de burla ni mucho menos, sólo era una sonrisa que indirectamente demostraba el cariño que le tenía.

Raphael tomó un respiro sintiendo su pecho llenarse, y sin darse cuenta, la tensión en sus hombros disminuyó.

Sintiendo la relajación de su hermano, Leonardo entendió que sus palabras estaban funcionando.

-Se que tienes miedo, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que él también siente algo por ti.- Susurró calmadamente- Olvídate de todo lo que dijo Splinter….

La relajación de Raphael se vio interrumpida al escuchar el nombre de su padre e inevitablemente, todas y cada una de sus frases -advirtiéndole a él y a su hermano, que sus sentimientos no eran correctos- aparecieron en su mente.

Leonardo notó cómo la tensión en sus músculos crecía mientras que lo veía apretar los puños casi hasta violentamente.

 _"-Hay límites que no deben cruzarse, Raphael. Miguel Ángel es tu hermano menor, tu deber es estar a su lado como amigo, no como pareja."_

-Enfócate en Mikey, Rapha…- Ordenó Leo, arrepintiéndose de haber mencionado el nombre de su sensei.

 _"-Miguel Ángel nunca podrá corresponderte., él te ve como un hermano. ¡Ni siquiera pienses en confesártele!"_

-Mikey te ama…

Raphael apretó fuertemente los ojos, intentando hacer a un lado la voz de su padre, pero la trémula voz de su hermano le recordó, quizás el momento más doloroso que había presenciado en su corta vida y que personalmente, lo había marcado. Aunque la reprimenda no había sido para él.

 _"-El incesto es un pecado imperdonable, Leonardo. ¡No arrastres a tu hermano en esto! ¡Donatello, no tiene la culpa de tu enfermedad!"_

-Rapha…

-¡Ya basta!

Raphael dejó caer la mano de su hermano y bruscamente se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo.

-Deja de manipular mis emociones. ¡Lo que hacemos no está nada bien! Nos enamoramos de nuestros hermanitos, Leonardo- Su ronca y quebradiza voz demostraba todo el rencor y el odio que se tenía-¡Somos unos malditos enfermos!

-Raphael…- La respiración de Leo comenzó a agitarse en cuanto vio el resentimiento con el que lo miraba- Ellos no son nuestros hermanos. Miguel Ángel no es tu hermano, ni Donnie el mío…

El nombre de Donatello hizo eco en los oídos de Raphael, y repentinamente el recuerdo de Leonardo besándolo apareció en su mente.

-No vuelvas a besar a Donnie ¿me oyes?- Le advirtió amenazándolo con el puño- No dejaré que te aproveches de él porque está herido.

\- Yo amo a Donatello. Jamás me aprovecharía de él.- Aunque los ojos del Leonardo se volvieron oscuros y completamente fríos ante la terrible acusación, su voz se escuchó dolida al responder.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces por qué lo besaste cuando el pobre ni siquiera podía moverse del dolor?

Leonardo no respondió.

-Eso pensé.- continuó Raphael-No vuelvas a tocarlo. Si lo haces te juro que te…

-Amm, chicos…

Ambos hermanos desviaron la mirada entre ellos hacia la desalentada voz de Miguel Ángel, a espaldas de Raphael.

-N-no quiero interrumpirlos, pero Donnie no para de llorar, dice que le duele mucho la herida y yo ya no se que hacer.

La expresión seria y molesta en sus rostros pasó a una de preocupación, y dejando a un lado su discusión, corrieron a socorrer a su hermano.

Cuando se adentraron en la nave, repararon en lo oscura que ésta estaba. Pues habían entrado cuando aún el sol alumbraba la playa y algunos rayos se filtraban dentro, pero ahora que era completamente de noche, estaba muy poco visible.

Leonardo fue el primero en arrodillarse junto a Donnie. Segundo después, Raphael se acercó, poniéndose frente a Leonardo para vigilar sus movimientos, y finalmente Mikey se unió a ellos, colocándose a los pies de su hermano genio.

Donatello sintió la presencia de sus hermanos aunque ninguno de ellos se había hecho notar, e intentó calmar un poco su llanto, pero sólo sirvió para que el dolor aumentara y su pecho se apretara al no poder soltar aquellos quejidos de dolor.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Raphael sobre lo que haría, Leonardo posó una mano en la frente de Donatello, midiendo así, su temperatura.

Luego la deslizó por una de sus mejillas, con la intención de limpiar sus lágrimas, pero Raphael la apartó de un manotazo, lanzándole una mirada que claramente expresaba que no bromeaba con su amenaza.

Leonardo respiró hondamente para calmar el ligero subidón de irritación que sintió gracias a su hermano, y se decidió a no darle importancia.

Después de todo, no podía darse el lujo de perder los estribos estando Mikey y Donnie presentes…

-Donnie- Leo finalmente habló- ¿Crees que puedas moverte sólo un…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Donatello negó con la voz algo temblorosa.

-N-no creo que pueda.

-¿Para qué quieres que se mueva?- Preguntó Raphael

-Su peso está recargado sobre la herida en su espalda, lo mejor será que esté sentado de alguna forma en la que nada lo toque… Además, necesito revisar el estado de la incisión y desde esta posición no logro ver bien.

-Tal vez haya algún cilindro de mutágeno por aquí que pueda alumbrarnos ¿no?- Comentó Miguel Ángel poniéndose de pie- Raphael, ayúdame a buscarlo.

El mencionado miró con extrañeza al más pequeño, pues el que lo llamara por su nombre completo no era algo propio de él.

Antes de levantarse le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Leonardo, y recordando que hacía un par de horas habían buscado algún químico que sirviera para curar las heridas de Donatello, supo que allí dentro no habría ningún mutágeno.

-Aquí adentro no hay nada Mikey, será mejor que busquemos afuera.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que le había dicho, Miguel Ángel rebuscó dentro de unos compartimientos, que sabía no tendrían nada, para luego dirigirse en silencio hacia la abertura que tenían por salida y perderse en la oscuridad de la playa.

Cuando Raphael salió de la nave, Leonardo dejó escapar un largo suspiro que había estado aguantando.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Donatello tanteando en la oscuridad hasta encontrar la mano de Leo.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo…- replicó el líder, entrelazando su mano con la de él.

-Sonará tonto, pero ahora no me siento tan mal…- inconcientemente acarició con el pulgar, la mano de Leonardo, pero a diferencia de Donatello, él lo notó.

-Mikey dijo que no parabas de llorar de dolor y que ya no sabía que hacer…

-Ah si…- recordó, apenas asomando una sonrisa- Me contó una historia para tranquilizarme, pero creo que eso sólo me hizo sentir peor…

-¿Tan terrible era?- bromeó Leo, devolviendo la caricia de recién con más lentitud.

-No lo sé, no quise escuchar mucho, sólo se que trataba de un amor prohibido entre dos familiares…

Por alguna extraña razón, al decir esto, soltó la mano que había entrelazado con tanto gusto, pero Leonardo la volvió a tomar.

-¿Y eso te incomodó?

-¿Sabes? Creo que intentaré levantarme ahora que ya no siento tanto dolor…. ¿T-te importaría ayudarme?- pidió removiéndose con algo de dificultad.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, si les gustó dejen un comentario, se los agradecería demasiado...**

 **En el próximo cap se viene el momento de Rapha y Mikey :D**

 **Saludos a toodos. Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Miguel Ángel vislumbró un destello verdoso debajo de unas cuantas partes de la nave acumulada, y rápidamente corrió hasta allí.

-¡Lo encontré!- Celebró alzándolo como un trofeo.

-Genial, será mejor que se lo llevemos a Leonardo…- comentó su acompañante, dándose la vuelta para volver a la nave.

-Espera, Raphael...

Otra vez escuchar su nombre completo lo dejó sorprendido, y dando un paso hacia atrás, Raphael se giró sobre sus talones para verlo.

Mikey abrazaba el frasco como si se le fuera a escapar de las manos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero preguntarte algo.

El claro tono de seriedad en la voz de Miguel Ángel le advirtió que lo que iba a preguntar era importante.

-Bueno… ¿qué es?

Tal vez su tono no había sido el más adecuado, porque al instante Miguel Ángel se aferró más al frasco, y su mirada se ensombreció.

-¿Porqué le dijiste esas cosas a Leo…?

La pregunta no le sorprendió.

Evidentemente Mikey los había escuchado discutir, pero Raphael no sabía qué tanto había escuchado, por lo que no sabía si podría meter la pata, confesándole el porqué lo había dicho.

-¿Cuáles cosas?

-Cosas sobre no besar a Donnie…

La naturalidad con la que Miguel Ángel se había explicado lo dejó algo perplejo por unos segundos…

¿Acaso le estaba cuestionando el porqué le había ordenado no besar a su hermano?

-¿Y por qué crees que fue? Él es su hermano.- Explicó con un claro tono de desagrado.

-No, no lo es- lo contradijo de inmediato el pequeño.

¿Esto era una broma? ¿Por qué de repente, también Miguel Ángel parecía aprobar semejante locura?

Raphael se masajeó las sienes, en un intento por no exaltarse con él. Pues una cosa era discutir con Leonardo, quien sabía que ya estaba acostumbrado a sus reacciones explosivas ante este tema, pero otra muy diferente era discutir con Miguel Ángel…

-Mira Mikey… ya tuve suficiente de todo esto. En verdad no quiero recordar más ese asqueroso momento, ¿si? Mejor volvamos adentro de una vez….

Raphael dio media vuelta y caminó, o mejor dicho, huyó hacia la nave, pero antes de que avanzara lo suficiente, la voz de Miguel Ángel lo detuvo.

-Eres un hipócrita.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó girando de inmediato.

-Lo que escuchaste. Acusas a Leo de aprovecharse de Donnie, cuando tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo…

Los ojos de Raphael se abrieron con espanto, pues esperaba que este tema fuera hablado jamás.

-Ya te pedí disculpas…- murmuró.

-Eso no quita que te hayas aprovechado.

Raphael apretó los puños, y sintiéndose como el más despreciable fenómeno, bajó la mirada.

Él no había querido besarlo…

En realidad, si. Desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo llevaba deseándolo, pero no en esa situación.

No en una playa, frente a tanto desastre de metales, y con Miguel Ángel inconciente.

Cuando había despertado, lo primero que había visto era a Mikey, a escasos metros de él, y en un repentino ataque de desesperación y miedo se había lanzado hacia él, gritándole que despertara, pero el pequeño no reaccionaba.

Sus ojos se habían inundado casi automáticamente al verlo así, y no podía quitar de su mente la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto.

Prácticamente su corazón se había partido en cientos de pedazos luego de unos segundos sin respuesta.

Ya sin ilusiones, se había aferrado a su cuello, y había comenzado a llorar, gritándole que no lo dejara y confesándole que lo quería, que en verdad lo quería y que se arrepentía de no haberlo dicho antes.

En medio de lo que era un desborde de emociones para Raphael, la voz de Miguel Ángel lo había interrumpido, diciéndole que también lo quería, y él al escuchar su voz, apenas en un susurro, se había lanzado a sus labios, sin importarle ni un poco las advertencias de su padre, en ese momento.

-No quise aprovecharme, sólo… sólo….

¿Cómo podía explicarle que lo había hecho sin pensar? Simplemente había reaccionado sin ver las consecuencias que traería después.

Su corazón había vuelto a latir al segundo de haber oído su voz, y en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en el alivio que sentía por tenerlo con vida.

Y a ese alivio se lo había demostrado con un beso.

-Sólo hiciste lo que sentías.

Raphael levantó la mirada al escuchar exactamente lo que estaba pensando, notando que Miguel Ángel se había acercado unos cuantos pasos cerca de él.

-Se que soy un monstruo, y tienes derecho a tratarme como tal- Declaró sin ánimos, volviendo a bajar la mirada- Pero quiero que sepas que jamás me aprovecharía de...

Si. Eres un monstruo… - Respondió Mikey, ignorando el resto del discurso.

Raphael asintió con la cabeza y se tragó las palabras con decepción. Pues aunque no lo quería admitir, en un rincón escondido de su corazón, estaba la pequeña esperanza de que Miguel Ángel lo comprendiera y comprendiera sus sentimientos, pero como lo suponía, el maestro Splinter tenía razón.

-Pero a mi me gustan los monstruos…

Los ojos de Raphael se encontraron con los brillantes y profundos ojos azules de Miguel Ángel y por un momento sintió su estómago revolverse.

-¿Q-que…?- Su cerebro no podía asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Inconcientemente se acercó dos pasos a él, terminando por acortar la distancia entre ellos.

Miguel Ángel desvió la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado. Raphael parecía no darse cuenta, pero sus ojos esmeralda estaban brillando con demasiada intensidad.

-¿A-acaso la caída te afectó el oído? Dije que me gustan los monstruos…- Repitió, y al no obtener respuesta pasado unos segundos, agregó- ¡Me gustas t…

Pero Miguel Ángel no pudo terminar la frase al sentir unos labios presionando los suyos.

Asíque dejó que sus sentimientos hablasen por sí solos...

Soltó el frasco que estaba sosteniendo, y enredó las manos en el cuello de Raphael.

Aunque algo inexpertas, ya que jamás habían besado en sus vidas, sus bocas se fueron fundiendo en un sentimental y delicado beso que demostraba todos los sentimientos que se tenían.

Hasta que…

" _¡Donatello no tiene la culpa de tu enfermedad!"_

Los ojos de Mikey se abrieron con confusión al sentir los dedos de Raphael apretarse fuertemente sobre sus hombros.

 _"¿Acaso creen que si le confiesan sus sentimientos, sus hermanos pequeños vendran corriendo a sus brazos...?"_

Raphael trató de alejar la voz de su padre, y concentrarse en Migue Ángel, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su vocecilla ya se había instalado en su cabeza.

Se alejó tan repentinamente que Miguel Ángel tuvo que dar un paso hacia delante para no caer.

-¿Rapha qué…?

-No, no puedo. No puedo hacerlo…

-Rapha…

-No es correcto Mikey- Exclamó dándose la vuelta para evitar que le viera a los ojos- Tú eres mi hermanito…- No podía quitarse de la cabeza la voz de su padre, ordenándole que no arrastrara a su hermano en esta locura.

La visión de Miguel Ángel comenzó a hacerse borrosa, y rápidamente pestañó.

-¿Tengo que estar a punto de morir para que no me veas como a un hermano?

Raphael apretó los puños, incapaz de saber qué responder.

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo…

-Está bien Rapha, olvida lo que hicimos hace apenas un minuto- Miguel Ángel se aseguró de recalcárselo- Pero quiero que recapacites sobre lo que le dijiste a Leo. Él tampoco se está aprovechando de Donnie…

Raphael se dio la vuelta, recordando que todo este embrollo había comenzado gracias a lo que le había dicho a Leonardo.

-¿Exactamente qué quieres que recapacite? Leonardo si se está aprovechando de Donnie, se aprovecha ahora que él no está con todas sus fuerzas como para quejars…

-LEO…- lo interrumpió Mikey, alzando la voz- Se dio cuenta de que el destino nos dio una segunda oportunidad para demostrar nuestros sentimientos. Y él lo está aprovechando.

Claramente sus palabras tenían un mensaje oculto para Raphael, pero éste trató de no mostrarse afectado por ello.

-Aunque así fuera, estás dejando pasar un importante detalle Mikey, y es que Donatello no siente lo mismo por él.- Esta era una discusión que no iba a perder tan fácilmente.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? No has pasado el rato con él como para suponer eso…

Miguel Ángel era el más allegado a Donatello, y en los últimos meses se había encontrado escuchando cada vez más y más comentarios de Donnie acerca de lo divertido que Leo era…. Incluso una vez, había oído decir que la sonrisa de Leo era linda.

Pero el verdadero momento en el que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del genio por Leonardo, había sido cuando se habían peleado. Primero se había cansado de escuchar frases como _"Quién necesita a ese idiota"_ y _"El maestro Splinter debería considerar enviarlo a un retiro espiritual que dure toda la vida"_

Y luego…. _"¿Porqué se enojó así? ¿Hice algo mal?_

-¿Él te dijo que…?

-No exactamente. Pero sé que también siente algo por Leo. Asíque por favor, deja a un lado tu egoísmo y no te metas en su relación.- Pidió, y tomando el mutágeno que había dejado caer, agregó- Si tú no quieres ser feliz, ¡bien! pero al menos déjalos ser felices a ellos.

Y sin esperar respuesta, hizo su camino hacia la nave.

Raphael soltó un suspiro cuando lo vio desaparecer dentro, y levantando un poco de arena con el pie, recorrió el camino que había hecho el pequeño hacía apenas unos segundos, con lentitud.

Realmente deseaba tener el valor de enfrentarlo, y confesarle todo lo que tenía dentro. Desde sus miedos impuestos por su propio padre, hasta el constante apoyo que Leonardo le daba a que lo desafiara.

Quería explicarle que en verdad él no era egoísta, sólo que las advertencias que Splinter decía, lo hacían actuar de esa manera tan alterada. En especial con Leonardo, por que él era quien tenía la culpa, de todo.

Si él no hubiera insistido tanto en querer pedir consejos a su padre, jamás se hubiera enterado de sus sentimientos por sus hermanos menores y tal vez otra sería la historia…

Tendría que haberlo visto venir… Era lógico que su padre jamás aceptaría tales sentimientos.

Pero volviendo a la realidad, al fin y al cabo las cosas ya estaban dichas, y nada se podía hacer para cambiarlo.

Por ahora, lo primordial era tratar de hacer todo lo posible por que Donatello se recuperase para que pudieran volver a su hogar. Y una vez allí, tal vez podría hablar con Miguel Ángel y aclarar las cosas.

Tal vez...

Cuando se adentró en la nave, notó que Leo ya estaba desenvolviendo las vendas de Donnie mientras que Miguel Ángel sostenía el frasco de mutágeno, alumbrándole la herida.

Donatello fue el único que reparó en su presencia, y mientras Leonardo deslizaba la última venda, los ojos del genio se inundaron, posiblemente porque su piel aún estaba muy sensible.

Raphael tragó la bola que se había formado en su garganta al verlo así, y sintiéndose completamente inútil, se sentó a su lado y colocó una mano en su caparazón, a modo de apoyo.

Donnie le regaló apenas una sonrisita y volvió su vista a Leonardo.

-Bien, parece que todo esta bien.- Comentó Leo, inspeccionando la herida- Pero para prevenirnos, debemos cambiar las vendas por unas nuevas. Estas están manchadas.

Instintivamente Raphael le tendió su mano, incitándole a que tomara las suyas.

Ya que no había hecho nada más que quejarse desde que se habían caído, sintió que esta era una oportunidad para ayudar en la mejora de su hermano.

-Ten las mías.

Los tres hermanos restantes, pestañearon al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos por su amabilidad repentina.

-Gracias, Rapha…

-Si como sea. Sólo, pónselas ya.- ordenó entregándoselas.

Leonardo las aceptó, y vertió un poco del frasco que contenía alcohol, sobre ellas.

Donatello vio con pánico la escena, y antes de que Leo se le acercara, se echó hacia un lado, casi subiéndose encima de Raphael.

-¿Donnie qué rayos…?

-No más alcohol…- pidió- Arde demasiado.

Leo tomó un respiro y volvió a intentar colocárselas, pero Donatello se rehusó.

-Donnie, por favor- protestó ante su negativa- Tú más que nadie sabe que no puedes andar con las vendas sucias. Sólo las humedecí un poco, no te arderá mucho…

-Es mi cuerpo, Leonardo. Sólo yo sé cuánto duele, ¡a-ah…- la voz se le quebró al final, cuando de tanto luchar con Leo, las vendas rozaron bruscamente con su herida.

-Ya fue suficiente.- Leonardo se cansó de las actitudes infantiles del genio.- Raphael, sostenlo fuerte.

El mencionado actuó al instante, colocándose detrás de él y atrapándolo por la cintura.

-No, Raphael ¡S-suéltame!- Donatello comenzó a removerse inútilmente- No pueden hacerme esto…- Su desesperación comenzó a notarse debido al temblor en su voz.-Leo…

-Lo siento Donnie…

-No, no, no… Mikey…por favor- Como último recurso miró a Mikey, pero el pequeño no lo miró.

-Tienes que hacerlo Donnie. Siempre me dices que sea valiente cuando me curas las heridas…- Mikey se aferró al mutágeno que sostenía y finalmente lo miró- Ahora tú tienes que serlo.

Los ojos de Donatello se inundaron al ver lo desconsiderados que sus hermanos eran con él y sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

Ellos no tenían ni la más remota idea del dolor que sintió y seguía sintiendo gracias a la improvisada incisión. No podían pedirle que fuera valiente cuando estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos podría soportar semejante dolor.

-No llores Donnie- Leonardo deslizó una mano por su mejilla- Sólo será un…

-¡No me toques!- Donatello espetó, volteando su rostro con irritación.- Sólo… hazlo de una maldita vez.- Aceptó finalmente, sabiendo que nada podría hacer para negarse.

El corazón de Leonardo se estrujó con este rechazo, y sus hermanos lo notaron en su expresión.

Donatello se mordió el labio tras escuchar un suspiro de Leonardo, y cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió la humedad de las vendas, penetrarse dolorosamente dentro de sus heridas.

-¡Ngh!…

Más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, y Raphael y Miguel Ángel desviaron la mirada hacia sus propios pies, incapaces de ver el rostro conmocionado de Leo frente al llanto de Donnie.

Leonardo trató de envolver las vendas lo más rápido posible, pero eso no evitó que le doliera menos.

Cuando terminó de dar la última vuelta, no lo pensó dos veces. Simplemente se lanzó a los brazos del genio y enredó las manos fuertemente en su caparazón.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho…- Leonardo besó el cuello de Donnie y atrayéndolo a él, lo obligó a sentarse en su regazo.- Por favor perdóname…

Miguel Ángel gateó hacia Raphael, y viendo con los ojos llorosos la escena frente a él, se aferró a su brazo.

Donatello escondió el rostro en la curva del cuello de Leonardo, y sin poder evitarlo, continuó llorando.

No sabía qué le causaba más dolor, si lo torpes que habían sido las manos de Leonardo al envolverle la herida, o las palabras que decía con tanta angustia.

Pequeños golpecitos se hicieron presentes en el techo, y segundo después, el sonido de la lluvia estrellándose fuertemente contra este resonó en la nave.

Leonardo se echó hacia atrás, recargándose en una de las máquinas que había a sus espaldas, y estrechó a Donatello más cerca de él.

Miguel Ángel descansó la cabeza en el hombro de Raphael, y éste, imitando a Leonardo, se echó hacia atrás sobre una de las máquinas.

El llanto de Donatello se mezcló con el sonido de la lluvia, pero aún podían ver sus hombros subiendo y bajando mientras que las manos de Leonardo intentaban calmarlo, acariciando sus brazos.

Raphael apretó los labios al notar las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano al acariciarlo así, y tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia otro lado para intentar calmarse.

No sabía cómo podía reaccionar si continuaba viéndolo.

* * *

Leonardo suspiró por cuarta vez en la noche, y apoyando la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Donatello, intentó cerrar los ojos, queriendo dormir. Pero le fue imposible.

Le dolía sobremanera, la cabeza; Le dolía de tanto pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que se habían caído en esta maldita playa, hasta ahora, y simplemente la luz del mutágeno que Mikey había dejado frente a ellos estaba aumentando su dolor.

Fastidiado de ese brillo verdoso, estiró el pie lo más que pudo y con la punta de sus dedos, logró empujar el cilindro, haciéndolo rodar lejos de ellos, dejando que la oscuridad los envolviera.

Agradecido de que el sonido que hizo el frasco al caerse no despertase a ninguno de sus hermanos, volvió a su posición anterior.

Estaba cerrando los ojos, preparándose para dormir costase lo que costase, cuando la voz de Donnie lo llamó.

-Leo…

De inmediato se movió, permitiendo que Donatello girase su cabeza para verlo.

-Lo siento, hice mucho ruido- murmuró- ¿Te desperté?

Donnie apoyó la mejilla en su hombro y descansó una mano en su pecho.

-Aún no he podido dormir…

El corazón de Leo dio unos cuantos brincos al oír esto, pues si Donnie aún no se había dormido, significaba que había estado conciente de todas las caricias que Leo le había hecho mientras creía que dormía.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó, suponiendo que la razón de su insomnio sería su herida.

Hubo una pausa. Y Leonardo se arrepintió de haber preguntado algo tan obvio.

-Si.- respondió finalmente.

-Lo siento….

-Está bien. Sé que lo hiciste por mi bien. Gracias… por cuidarme, siempre.

-Siempre cuidaré de ti, Donnie. Para eso están los…- _Hermanos_ iba a decir, pero se arrepintió al instante.

-Para eso están los hermanos ¿no?- Donnie terminó la oración por él.

Lo había dicho sin pensar, pues Leo en verdad odiaba esa palabra, y siempre trataba de evitarla, en especial con él.

-Será mejor que duermas…- sugirió, evitando responder- No se cuántas horas faltan para la madrugada, pero necesitas descansar.

Se permitió apoyar su mejilla sobre la de Donnie, y esperando que la conversación terminara allí, cerró los ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, Donatello volvió a hablar.

-Lo siento…

-¿Mmm?- Leo agachó la cabeza para escucharlo mejor, haciendo que sus bocas quedasen muy cerca, la una de la otra.

-Es mi culpa que estemos aquí.

Sorprendido por aquella confesión, Leo estrechó al genio más cerca de él, como una manera de reconfortarlo.

-No, por supuesto que no lo es…

-No debí haber ignorado tu orden… pero es que…- La voz del genio comenzó a temblar- Estaba tan enfadado contigo…

Leo se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo la culpa anidándose en su estómago.

Claramente sus palabras demostraban el arrepentimiento que tenía por lo ocurrido, aunque nada de esto había sido en verdad, culpa suya.

-Donnie…

-No sé qué es lo que hice mal, o si dije algo que te molestó. Pero realmente Leo, yo… lo siento. Jamás quise…- Donatello tomó un respiro antes de continuar. Le resultaba imposible seguir hablando con ese nudo en la garganta.- Jamás quise….

Leonardo se alejó unos centímetros, y suavemente levantó su barbilla.

-Lo siento…- volvió a decir.

El estómago de Leo dio un vuelco, y sintiendo su pecho llenarse ante su tonadita triste, cerró los ojos y acercó su boca a la de Donnie.

Simplemente no pudo resistirse.

La sensación de sus labios suaves y delgados pegados a los suyos era lo mejor que podía sentir.

Si bien aún se encontraba la amenaza de Raphael revoloteando por un rincón de su mente, y una parte de él le daba la razón a la acusación de su hermano, se obligó a no darle importancia.

-Tu no me hiciste nada…- Explicó al separarse apenas de sus labios.

-¿Entonces porqué...- Donatello se alejó para poder preguntar sin la necesidad de rozar su boca al hablar, pero Leonardo volvió a unir sus labios.

No le quedó más remedio que tragarse sus palabras...

Era extraño el que no protestase, ni siquiera que pusiera resistencia frente aquella osadía por parte de Leonardo, pues no le veía el sentido de callarlo con un beso para tranquilizarlo (como anteriores veces) ya que no estcaba en una situación "desesperada" o "a punto de morir" como para que lo hiciera. Pero aún así, le fue imposible protestar.

Leo acariciaba sus labios tan dulcemente, que le fue imposible rechazarlo.

Literalmente, Leonardo tenía un efecto extraordinario para con él, pues en un segundo, todos sus lamentos y preocupaciones se esfumaron y su mente se puso completamente en blanco.

Sin embargo, había una única pregunta que recorría por su mente, y se la había hecho desde que Leonardo lo había besado por primera vez.

 _-"¿Porqué lo hace?"_

¿Por qué lo besaba? No era algo que dos hermanos hicieran con naturalidad.

Si bien los primeros dos besos habían sido producto de la desesperación de Leonardo por su petición de que lo dejara morir, no podía entender el porqué lo hacía ahora…

Aunque la pregunta no dejaba de rondar por su ya vacía cabeza, no podía negar que los besos de Leo, con o sin motivos, se sentían muy bien.

Casi hasta daban ganas de…

Donatello apretó fuertemente los ojos cuando sintió el deseo de corresponder al beso y justo cuando estaba decidido a alejarse antes de cometer una locura, Leo se separó.

-Jamás quise alejarme de ti, Donnie- le confesó- Splinter fue quien me obligó…

-¿Splinter?

Un leve resplandor los iluminó, permitiendo que Donatello viera por un momento a los ojos de Leonardo. Un segundo después, el sonido de un estruendoso rayo, que pareció partir en dos el cielo, hizo eco en la nave.

Instintivamente ambos dieron un brinquito ante el estrepitoso sonido.

-¿Estas bien?

Donatello se giró al escuchar la voz de Raphael detrás de él, y antes de responder, se dio cuenta de que la pregunta no había sido para él.

Sólo hasta entonces recordó que no eran los únicos presentes en la nave…

-Si… sólo me asusté.

Aunque en realidad ninguno de los cuatro podía verse, Donnie supuso que su hermano Miguel Ángel se había aferrado fuertemente a Raphael, ya que siempre que había tormentas y un rayo como ese aparecía, el pequeño saltaba a los brazos del primero que estuviera a su lado.

-Será mejor que descansemos- propuso Leo, acercándose a su oído para que sólo lo escuchase él.- Dentro de poco deberemos partir…

Donatello se volvió hacia él y sintiendo un poco de cansancio en su cuerpo, aceptó la oferta.

-¿Quieres que me baje? No debes estar cómodo conmigo encima…

Sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo desconsiderado que había sido. Pues a pesar de ser el más delgado de su familia, estaba seguro de que las piernas de Leo debían estar ya bastantes dormidas.

Además, descansar encima de alguien más, no era algo que dos hermanos normalmente hicieran. Aunque también debía de admitir que se encontraba muy cómodo.

-¿Tu estás bien?- preguntó él, envolviendo las manos alrededor de sus caderas para sostenerlo mejor.

-No estoy mal….- respondió, intentando evitar decirle que en esa posición, estaba de maravilla.

-Entonces no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy muy cómodo así.- Leo lo atrajo suavemente para que se recostara sobre él, y Donatello sin más remedio, descansó la cabeza en su hombro.

Leonardo posó su mejilla en la del genio, y cerrando los ojos, dejó escapar el quinto suspiro de la noche. Pero a diferencia de los anteriores, éste era uno de liberación. Pues ahora, al menos, Donnie sabía el porqué se había alejado de él.

-Leo…- Donatello lo volvió a llamar, con la intención de cuestionarle aquello que no salía de su mente y por lo cual no podía dormir en realidad…

-¿Mmm?

Pero la voz adormilada de Leonardo, lo hizo arrepentirse de lo que quería preguntar.

-Descansa…

* * *

El estómago de Leonardo rugió de nuevo, y esta vez, Donatello no pudo aguantar la risita.

Se había despertado hacía un buen rato ya, gracias a las constantes caricias de Leonardo sobre su caparazón. Pero había decidido hacerse el dormido para que no se detuviera, pues aquellas caricias producían ligeras sensaciones agradables que minimizaban su aún insoportable dolor.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Se burló, poniéndose recto para verlo a la cara.

Aún estaba oscuro dentro de la nave, pero la luz que se colaba desde la entrada era suficiente para que se vieran tenuemente.

Leo se sorprendió ante la postura tan animada del genio- que demostraba haber estado despierto hacía tiempo- y le sonrió.

Estaba a punto de cuestionarle desde hacía cuánto llevaba despierto, pero rápidamente cambió sus palabras, cuando el estómago de Donatello hizo un ruido mucho más extraño que el suyo.

-Veo que no soy el único…

Donatello se llevó una mano al estómago, asombrado de que hiciera ese sonido tan vergonzoso y luego miró a Leo con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

Leonardo sonrió con burla, y conmovido por su tímida expresión, se acercó hasta su boca y unió sus labios en un repentino arrebato de ternura.

Se sentía tan unido a Donatello nuevamente, que simplemente el volver a bromear entre ellos como aquellas mañanas, lo había hecho olvidar de que las cosas no estaban aclaradas…

¡En realidad, ni siquiera estaban dichas!

Cuando se separó, notó la cara de Donatello formando una mueca de disgusto, y Leonardo sintió su estómago revolverse. Pero esta vez, no de hambre.

Y tampoco de amor.

-¿Leo, porqué…

-Mira, ya está amaneciendo, será mejor que despertemos a Rapha y a Mikey…- Lo interrumpió alarmadamente - Rapha…

-Estoy despierto.- Le respondió

Donatello miró hacia donde miraba su hermano con tanto entusiasmo, y vislumbró a Raphael siendo fuertemente abrazado por Miguel Ángel.

-Entonces te quitaré de encima a Mikey. Lo siento Donnie, tengo que moverme…- Era patética la forma en la que Leonardo había decidido huir de Donatello, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió, al sentirse rechazado.

-Oh si, lo siento…

Donnie se levantó del regazo de Leo, y éste simplemente, corrió hacia donde estaba Raphael.

-Mikey, ¡despierta!

Mientras veía a Leonardo tironear de su hermanito para liberar a Raphael, Donatello estiró un poco los pies, ya que los sentía ligeramente dormidos. Aunque supuso que las piernas de Leo debían estar peor.

Bueno… no era como si lo hubiera obligado a que lo dejara dormir encima de él. Leonardo era quien había asegurado que estaba cómodo así, así que no había porqué sentirse culpable por ello.

Gracias a él había podido pasar la noche cómodamente, aunque el dolor en su herida siguiese presente…

-¡Vamos Mikey! ¡Suéltame!

Donatello sonrió cuando vio a Mikey aferrarse más al cuello de Raphael, mientras lloriqueaba que quería seguir durmiendo.

Sin dudas su hermano menor estaba exhausto luego de haber caminado durante tanto tiempo.

Todos debían estarlo…

Raphael era quien les había abierto camino entre los pedazos de nave que les impedían caminar y Miguel Ángel era quien recolectaba cualquier cosa que creyera útil para crear un refugio, por si acaso no encontraban nada, así que era entendible que se sintieran agotados.

Sin embargo, Leonardo era quien se había llevado la peor parte, al tener que lidiar durante todo este tiempo con él…

Le había salvado la vida, había creado un refugio para protegerlo del frío, lo había ayudado a moverse en todo el camino, y hasta había tenido que lastimarlo para evitar una gran infección.

Sin dudas Leonardo era quien debía estar más cansado, pero aún así, no se mostraba en lo absoluto de esa manera…

Supuso que sus instintos paternales debían haberse disparado más alto de lo que ya estaban.

Leonardo siempre había sido el hermano que se encargaba del cuidado de su familia junto con Splinter, pero al no estar su padre aquí, Leo de seguro había decidido tomar ese rol, anteponiendo las necesidades de los demás que las suyas.

Pero… ¿Y los besos qué rol cumplían?

Obviamente no habían segundas intenciones por parte de Leonardo. Eso era absurdo, además de imposible.

Su hermano estaba enamorado de Karai; Eso se lo había dejado muy en claro en una de sus tantas conversaciones por la mañana….

¿Entonces, porqué razón lo besaba?

Si sólo lo hacía porque creía que era una buena manera de calmarlo, estaba en lo cierto. Realmente los besos de Leonardo lograban darle paz, y no solo sus besos, sino también sus caricias, las cuales eran acompañadas por algunas palabras consoladoras.

Pero si en verdad esas eran sus intenciones tendría que pedirle que ya no lo hiciera.

Estaba comenzando a sentir cierta dependencia hacia esas caricias….

-Mikey-De pronto la voz de Leo se volvió seria, y sacó al genio de sus pensamientos- Se que estas cansado, pero debemos regresar lo antes posible a nuestro hogar…Hazlo por Donnie.

Leonardo echó una mirada fugaz a Donatello, y al encontrarse con su mirada, volvió su atención a Mikey, quien ya había liberado a Raphael, pero aún seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Mmm tengo mucho…- Todos guardaron silencio mientras esperaban la respuesta de su hermanito, pero lo único que escucharon a cambio, fue un fuerte gruñido proveniente de su estómago - ¡HAMBRE!

Rapha y Donnie soltaron una carcajada al ver la expresión hambrienta de Miguel Ángel.

-Entonces apresurémonos para llegar a casa.- Leo sonrió comprensivamente y le tendió una mano, ayudándolo a levantar.

-Antes de llegar a casa ¿podemos pasar por lo de Antonio´s? Me muero por una pizza con hongos extra…

-Yo te apoyo en esa, hermano…- Inconcientemente, Raphael posó una mano en su hombro, pero cuando Mikey se volteó a verlo con indiferencia, la alejó rápidamente.

Al parecer, Leonardo no era el único al que no le gustaba la palabra hermano…

-Entonces démonos prisa, _hermano._

Mikey caminó hacia Donatello y abrazándolo por la cintura, marcharon juntos hacia la salida.

-E-espera Donnie…- Leo los detuvo antes de que salieran- Aún tienes que cambiarte las vendas.

-Oh…- Donatello hizo una mueca de fastidio, y tomó un respiro para calmarse- Esta bien, pero primero déjame tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-De acuerdo.

Leo ladeó la cabeza cuando los vio salir de la nave, y sin darse cuenta, soltó un suspiro de lamentación.

No podía dejar de pensar en la cara de repulsión que Donatello había puesto luego de que lo besara….

-Te dije que Donnie no sentía lo mismo por ti.

Leonardo volteó con pesadez al escuchar las palabras de Raphael detrás de él.

-Así que nos espiaste mientras fingías dormir…-Se sentía tan abatido por la situación, que ni siquiera tuvo intención de contradecirlo.

-Aún si no lo hubiera hecho, me hubiera dado cuenta de que fuiste rechazado por tu expresión.- respondió, mientras desataba las últimas vendas que le quedaban en su mano derecha.

Los hombros de Leonardo se desplomaron junto con otro suspiro que escapó de sus labios.

-¿Qué ganas diciéndome todo esto, Raphael?

-Sólo quiero que abras los ojos, Leo. Aunque sea doloroso de aceptar, él jamás te verá como algo más que un hermano.- La voz de Raphael era tranquila. Ya no demostraba odio o rencor, muestra de que sus palabras habían sido reflexionadas la noche anterior- Hiciste la prueba, lo besaste y obtuviste los resultados que esperabas. Aunque no eran los que deseabas, sabías que iba a ser así.

-Ja, ¿tú crees que yo esperaba que me rechazara?

-Él no sabe nada acerca de lo que sientes por él, es obvio que si lo besas de la nada, se va a asustar.

Raphael trató de sonar lo más amable posible, pero era inevitable ser amable cuando las verdades que decía dolían tanto.

Leonardo estuvo a punto de objetar, pero se dio cuenta de que Raphael tenía razón.

Donatello no tenía idea de cómo eran sus sentimientos por él, y aunque sus caricias habían sido con la intención de demostrar todo lo que sentía, el genio simplemente no lo había interpretado de ese modo.

¿Qué era lo que esperaba conseguir de todo esto, en realidad? ¿Que mágicamente sus besos despertaran sentimientos amorosos en Donnie?

¿Qué luego de volver a su hogar, este nuevo "vínculo" que tenía con él, siguiera entre ellos, sin la necesidad de explicaciones por su parte?

No debió aprovecharse de esa manera…

Raphael notó la decepción en la mirada de Leonardo mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro, y sintiendo una molesta sensación en el estómago al verlo así, intentó animarlo.

-Mira... Estuve pensando algunas cosas, anoche, y quiero que sepas que ya no me meteré entre tú y Donnie. Aunque me siga negando a esta locura, te apoyaré en cada decisión que tomes, así como tú también me apoyas a mí, y...- Raphael se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, sin saber de qué otra manera reaccionar al notar que Leonardo en realidad, ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando.-¿Leo? ¿Estás bien?

-Es tan injusto…- Murmuró, asomando una sonrisa indignada, y confirmándole a Raphael, que en ningún momento le había prestado atención a lo que le decía.-A pesar de que fue él mismo quién confirmó que no éramos hermanos, sigue viéndome como a uno…

Raphael suspiró.

En verdad, odiaba tener que ser él, quien consolara a su hermano; Simplemente no era su fuerte el decir palabras consoladoras para apaciguar la cruda verdad. Pero sabía que Leo no tenía a nadie más para hablarle de esto.

La única persona en la que había confiado, además de él, había sido su padre. Y las cosas no habían salido como esperaba…

Así que tragándose su irritación, y compadeciéndose de él, apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-No se trata sólo de ser o no ser hermanos, Leo. Ambos también son hombres…

-Ese no es el problema, Rapha. Ya he hablado de esto con Donnie. La atracción entre seres del mismo sexo no es un problema para él. Es por eso que me molesta tanto esta situación…

-¿A qué te…

\- Me refiero a que el problema no es en el género, sino en los sentimientos, en la familia…- Explicó, y Raphael sintió un apretón en el pecho cuando la voz le tembló.- Él jamás se permitirá tener sentimientos por mi, más allá de los fraternales, y eso es _tan_ injusto…

Raphael tomó un lento respiro, mientras miraba a Leonardo llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar continuar hablando.

Era lógico que su hermano mayor estuviese completamente abatido por la situación en la que se encontraba, pero escucharlo con la voz temblorosa a punto de quebrarse era algo de lo cual no podía no compadecerse.

Los ojos de Leonardo se cerraron con vergüenza cuando notó su expresión conmovida y rápidamente rebuscó en su cabeza, alguna frase o palabra de aliento para animarlo. Pero no encontró nada. Absolutamente nada.

Su mente estaba llena de palabras ciertas pero dolorosas, -según su padre- que no servirían para alegrar ni siquiera a un duro y seco tronco.

De repente el recuerdo de su charla con Miguel Ángel la noche anterior apareció en su mente, y aunque no estaba muy seguro de si lo que decía Mikey acerca de Donnie era verdad, decidió que eso era lo único que podía decir para mejorarle el ánimo.

-Escucha, Leo- lo llamó, apretando el agarre en su hombro para que le prestara atención- Te diré algo que Mikey me…

-Ya estoy listo, Leo.

-¡!

Donatello se hizo presente en la entrada, y Raphael abandonó inmediatamente su postura consoladora, dejando a la vista del genio, la entristecida expresión de su hermano mayor.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el genio, adentrándose en la nave mientras observaba a Leo ponerse recto.

-Si. Si, estoy bien, sólo estoy un poco dormido, es todo…- respondió fingiendo un bostezo y forzando su voz a sonar cansada.

-¿Estás seguro? Te vez… te vez triste.

.A-ah…- Leonardo se quedó sin habla, completamente conmovido por el acierto en las palabras de Donatello, y miró fugazmente a Raphael en busca de ayuda.

-¿Ya tomaste aire, mariquita?- Preguntó el más rudo, captando el pedido de su hermano, desviando la atención del genio hacia él.

Donatello rodó los ojos.

-Cuando te lastimes y tenga que coserte, lo haré sin anestesia, y ahí veremos quién es mariquita…

Raphael posó una mano en su hombro, y riendo con burla, caminó hacia la salida.

-Estoy seguro de que seguirías siéndolo tu- Murmuró antes de salir.

Donatello se volteó al escucharlo, con la intención de refutarle algo más, pero Raphael ya había desaparecido.

-No le hagas caso, estoy seguro de que él lloraría incluso con anestesia…

Las emociones de Leonardo por fin le permitieron expresarse, pero cuando Donatello se volvió a él, el recuerdo de su expresión de rechazo apareció.

-Ya ha llorado una vez, ¿recuerdas? Cuando pisó accidentalmente la kusarigama de Mikey y se la clavó en el pie.

-Oh tienes razón...

Por un momento, la tensión de Leonardo se distorsionó, gracias al recuerdo del pobre Raphael dando brincos en un pie por toda la alcantarilla, en busca de su hermano genio. Pero en cuanto vio a Donatello arrodillarse en el suelo, su melancolía volvió.

Intentando dejar de lado sus emociones tras un leve suspiro, tomó el frasco de alcohol, y preparó los vendajes que Raphael había dejado antes de salir.

Desató las cintas que rodeaban el hombro izquierdo de Donnie, y tratando de hacer el menor contacto, para evitar aumentar su dolor, las deslizó suavemente hasta quitárselas.

-La herida ya está cicatrizando…. ¿Aún te sigue doliendo?- preguntó, notando que el genio apretaba fuertemente los labios.

-Un poco menos que antes, pero aún así, duele.

Leonardo asintió y acercó las vendas humedecidas en alcohol.

-¿Estas listo?

Donatello tomó un respiro.

-Hazlo…

Leonardo colocó las vendas con suavidad, intentando no presionar demasiado sobre la herida, pero un reflejo involuntario de Donatello al sentir el ardor, lo hizo detenerse antes de que completara la primera vuelta.

-Continua- ordenó el genio cerrando fuertemente los ojos- P-puedo soportarlo.

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó en un tono de voz demasiado suave al habitual.

Donatello sonrió sutilmente, y miró a Leonardo al momento en que una escurridiza lágrima se escapaba por su mejilla, demostrando lo doloroso que seguía siendo para él.

-Por supuesto. Pude soportar que me removieras de un oxidado fierro tu solo, a comparación con eso, esto no es nada- bromeó mientras Leonardo secaba su mejilla con el pulgar-Pero… ¿P-podría tomar tu mano mientras terminas de vendarme? - sugirió, olvidando que ya no quería depender de las caricias de su hermano.

Leonardo alejó su mano con sorpresa, y al instante que lo vio mirarlo con extrañeza, se arrepintió de sus palabras.

¡En su mente la propuesta no había sonado tan atrevida!

Después de todo… Leonardo había sido mucho más atrevido al besarlo sin su consentimiento u alguna explicación por su parte. Y él sólo pedía sujetar su mano…

Aunque si realmente era sincero consigo mismo, la herida no le dolía lo suficiente como para tener la necesidad de sostener su mano…

Donatello sintió calor subiendo por sus mejillas, al comprender que tal vez sus palabras tenían segundas intenciones, y desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado con vergüenza.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, ahora que lo pienso, fue una propuesta un poco tonta, no debí preguntarte nada, continua je-je…- siguió el genio, tras no recibir respuesta alguna.

El corazón de Leo dio un vuelco y todo en su interior vibró al ver el rostro apenado del genio por pedir algo verdaderamente insignificante.

¿No querer tomar su mano? ¡Moría por hacer algo así!

Tomar su mano y abrazarlo fuerte era una de las cosas que más quería hacer mientras curaba sus heridas. Él quería demostrarle su afecto en los momentos que más lo necesitaba pero había algo que lo retenía. Algo que oprimía con fuerza su pecho y que le impedía responder a su petición.

Y es que Donatello sólo pedía tomar su mano como si fuera la de cualquier hermano. Como si _él_ fuera cualquier hermano, sabiendo que no era así. Que aunque Donatello aún no lo reconocíera, ellos tenían un vínculo especial y diferente a la de cualquier otro hermano.

Y estaba seguro que de no ser por Splinter, la tortuga más inteligente de los cuatro, ya habría reconocido sus sentimientos.

Pero esa maldita charla que su padre les había dado les había lavado el cerebro. Aún recordaba la mañana en que Donatello había decidido compartir con él, su opinión acerca del amor y la familia…

"- _Ya hemos hablado mucho sobre mi relación con Abril, ¿qué hay de ti?_

 _-¿De mi?- preguntó Leonardo, revolviendo suavemente su té-¿Qué quieres saber sobre mi?_

 _-No lo se, sobre tu relación con Karai. Ya sabes, luego de que se convirtiera definitivamente en humana, no has intentado acercártele de nuevo…_

 _Leonardo bajó la taza de té, y se quedó mirando el contenido por unos segundos._

 _-Es que… siento que ella no es a quien quiero en verdad._

 _Donatello se relamió los bigotes que habían quedado gracias a su café espumoso y asintió._

 _-Tal vez suene mal lo que diga, pero creo que haces bien en no intentar algo con ella, después de todo, es nuestra hermana…_

 _-Pero no compartimos ningún tipo de relación sanguínea…No somos verdaderamente hermanos- Explicó Leonardo, confundido por aquella imprevista respuesta, que sonaba más a lo que su padre diría._

 _-No, no en realidad, pero Sensei es su padre, y el nuestro. Es raro que la persona con la que salgas sea hijo de tu propio padre, ¿no lo crees? No me mal interprendas- aclaró- Si tu decidías continuar tu relación con Karai, hubieras tenido mi apoyo. Pero si esa fuera mi situación…._

 _-Si esa fuera tu situación, ¿qué harías?- preguntó, no quedándose conforme con la insinuación del genio, y sintiendo un ligero arrebato de indignación por el rumbo que llevaba aquella conversación- Si tú te enamoraras de uno de nosotros, de Rapha, de Mikey, o de_ _ **mí**_ _… a pesar de que hiciste las pruebas y comprobaste que_ _no_ _somos hermanos, ¿No lo aceptarías si en verdad sintieras que es la persona con la que quieres estar para toda la vida?_

 _Donatello lo miró a los ojos, y Leonardo le sostuvo la mirada._

 _-¿No lo permitirías?_

 _-Seguiríamos siendo_ _hermanos_ _, Leo.- Explicó, sin mostrarse afectado por el hecho de que los ejemplos de Leonardo habían sido sus propios hermanos varones y no su otra hermana, Karai- No importa cuán fuerte sea el sentimiento. Seguiríamos siendo una familia, Sensei seguiría siendo nuestro padre…_

 _-¿Y si Abril fuera nuestra hermana?_

 _Donatello bajó la mirada y tardó unos segundos en responder._

 _-También…"_

Leonardo cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro sintiéndose repentinamente molesto por recordar aquella conversación en la que Donatello no hablaba verdaderamente del corazón, sino de lo que había escuchado de su padre, en una de sus tantas "reuniones informativas"

-Lamento si dije algo que te incomodó, Leo… ¿Estas bien?

Donatello tocó el hombro de su hermano con suavidad, temiendo que sus torpes palabras hubieran arruinado su relación nuevamente.

Leonardo asintió, volviendo a la realidad, y sin decir nada, tomó la mano del genio.

-No tienes que pedirme algo como eso, simplemente hazlo…Si también quieres abrazarme, hazlo. Yo jamás te rechazaré Donnie, sin importar lo que los demás digan, yo no lo haré.- Respondió mirando fijamente a los ojos del genio, esperando ver en ellos un brillo que delatara que comprendía sus palabras. Que comprendía que se estaba refiriendo a ellos mismos y que desafiaba a la vez, el pensamiento que Splinter les había impuesto.

Y lo hizo.

Donatello pareció comprender sus palabras, pero no porque sus ojos lo delataron, sino porque repentinamente la mano que sostenía con tanto amor, se alejó.

-Creo… que puedo soportarlo. Después de todo, necesitas tus dos manos para vendarme- Murmuró Donatello, con la mirada fija en el suelo, completamente incómodo por aquella respuesta.

Leonardo se mordió el interior del labio, sintiendo que algo dentro suyo se rompía tras ese rechazo.

-Esta bien…- Aceptó, dándose por vencido.

Donatello cerró los ojos al sentir las húmedas vendas envolviéndose con excesiva lentitud en su hombro y para distraerse momentáneamente del ardor y de la extraña sensación que sintió tras escuchar aquella respuesta, se replanteó las preguntas que había querido hacer a Leonardo cuando se había despertado.

Luego de besarlo, Leo le había dicho que no había querido alejarse de él, y que Splinter le había obligado a hacerlo.

¿Por qué Splinter haría algo como eso?

No podía entender el motivo por el cual el ser que los había cuidado y tratado como a una familia, lo obligaría a alejarse de uno de sus hermanos.

¿Tenía algo que ver con lo que estuvo a punto de decirle aquella mañana antes de que se distanciaran…?

Aquella madrugada, Leo estaba un poco nervioso, Donatello lo había notado por el movimiento que hacían sus pies por debajo de la mesa, y porque su mirada se desviaba cada cinco segundos hacia el dojo.

Recordaba haberle preguntado dos veces si se encontraba bien, pues su actitud era algo extraña y antes de que preguntara una tercera, Leo había tomado sus manos.

Ya se les era costumbre el tomarse juguetonamente de las manos, asíque no le había parecido incómodo ese gesto, al contrario, había estado esperándolo desde que había despertado.

 _"-Donnie, yo…"_

Leonardo había pronunciado su nombre con la voz algo temblorosa, y seguido a eso, había echado una fugaz mirada hacia el dojo.

Pero esas habían sido las únicas palabras que Leonardo había dicho, pues Splinter había aparecido detrás de Donatello, y al instante había arrastrado a su hijo mayor hacia el dojo.

¿Acaso lo que Leo estuvo a punto de decirle ese día, era algo malo, y Splinter no estaba de acuerdo con que él se enterase?

-A-ah…

Abrió los ojos precipitadamente cuando no pudo soportar el ardor, e inevitablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Leo pareció salir del trance en el que estaba, y terminando de atar las vendas, lo miró a los ojos con conmoción, como si entendiera perfectamente el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Donatello lo vio acercarse lentamente a su rostro, para darle uno de esos tranquilizadores besos que tanto alivianaban su dolor, e inconcientemente, cerró los ojos.

Aunque se seguía sintiendo apenado por considerar agradables esos ligeros contactos con su propio hermano, no podía resistirse a ellos.

Y en este momento, ni siquiera tenía intenciones de resistirse o cuestionarle porqué lo hacía.

Sólo quería un beso de Leonardo y ya.

-Ya pasará Donnie…Pronto llegaremos a nuestro hogar y todo… volverá a la normalidad.

Donatello abrió los ojos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho, y miró a Leonardo con confusión.

¿Esta vez no había un beso tranquilizador?

-¡Chicos, apresúrense!- Mikey se asomó a la entrada- Se acercan unas nubes muy feas desde el Norte…

Leo ayudó a levantar a Donnie, y éste dejó a un lado la extraña actitud de Leonardo, para responderle a Miguel Ángel.

-Tu no sabes donde esta el Norte…

-Bueno, no puedo engañarte. No se de qué lado vienen, pero si no nos apresuramos, la lluvia nos alcanzará.

-Esta bien, larguémonos de aquí…- Respondió, llevando su mano hacia su rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas que esta vez, no habían sido borradas por Leonardo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mi. Ojala este cap les haya gustado, besos y gracias por leer :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: Preparen sus corazones )?**

* * *

Una fresca brisa desde el Oeste, latigueó las cintas de sus bandanas, llevándolas hacia sus hombros.

Donatello desaceleró sus pasos cuando sintió que su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas, y se llevó una mano a la garganta, al sentirla completamente seca.

-Y también quiero una pizza de anchoas… ¡uh! y de postre quiero un pastel de chocolate y almendras, y también….- Miguel Ángel enumeró en voz alta todo lo que comería apenas llegaran a la ciudad.

-¡¿Quieres callarte, Mikey?! Siento que voy a vomitar del hambre que tengo. ¡Deja de hablar de comida!

Raphael finalmente había llegado a su límite. Miguel Ángel no había parado de hablar de comida desde que salieron de la nave por la mañana ¡y ya era media tarde!

Hacían más de tres días en los que literalmente no comían absolutamente nada, lógicamente sus cuerpos ya estaban comenzando a reclamar…

Evitando hacerse agua a la boca con las delicias que Mikey había nombrado, Leonardo se dio la vuelta al no sentir la presencia del genio cerca de él, notando que estaba a unos cuantos pares de pasos más atrás que el resto de ellos.

-¿Donnie, te encuentras bien?- Preguntó acercándose a él.

-Creo… creo que estoy un poco mareado….- Respondió. Su vista se estaba oscureciendo, y al igual que Raphael, sintió que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Rápidamente recordó haber leído un artículo acerca de estos síntomas previos a una descompensación

-Donatello, mírame- Leonardo de pronto lo tomó del rostro y lo obligó a enfocar su vista en él.

No supo cuando se acercó tanto, pues desde que habían partido, Leo había mantenido una distancia considerable entre ellos, pero ¡qué bien le hizo volver a sentirlo cerca!

-No vomites- Le ordenó.

Al parecer, debió haberse puesto pálido, ya que sus hermanos lo miraban con pánico y le ordenaban que no expulsase la casi inexistente comida que tenía en su estómago, para así no deshidratarse.

-Quiero… quiero sentarme un momento.

Donatello se dejó caer en la arena, pero antes de que cayera realmente, sus hermanos lograron sostenerlo por la espalda, y lo sentaron lentamente.

Descansó la cabeza en uno de los hombros de sus hermanos, sin descifrar quién era el dueño, y luego cerró los ojos sintiéndose terriblemente cansado.

Le sorprendió la resistencia de su organismo, pues tranquilamente pudo haberse desvanecido mientras aún seguía con ese oxidado fierro atravesado, o cuando Leo le había hecho la incisión…

¡Ja! y Raphael lo llamaba débil.

-Pronto va a llover. No me agradan nada esas nubes…

El cuerpo de Donnie estaba agotado, pero sus sentidos aún se encontraban funcionando, y pudo reconocer la voz de Raphael dando las noticias del clima.

-No tenemos nada con qué resguardarnos, ¿qué haremos si…

Ahora era la voz de Mikey.

-Hemos avanzado mucho como para volver a la nave.

Donatello sintió su cabeza moverse ligeramente mientras Leo hablaba, así que dedujo que el hombro sobre el cual estaba descansando era de él.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces?

Hubo un corto silencio, en el que Donnie entreabrió los ojos, esperando la respuesta que nunca llegó.

Leonardo suspiró.

Raphael suspiró.

Y Miguel Ángel también suspiró.

Claramente ninguno tenía idea de qué hacer al respecto.

Donatello volvió a cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo una pesadez en el cuerpo, que nada tenía que ver con el cansancio que tenía, sino más bien con la culpa.

Se sentía terriblemente culpable por todo lo ocurrido. Por no acatar la orden de Leonardo y hacer que se estrellaran, y también por estar reteniéndolos ahora.

Aunque por suerte, él se había llevado la peor parte, sus hermanos tenían que lidiar con él hasta que volvieran a su hogar, soportando sus descompensaciones físicas y emocionales, y eso era terriblemente injusto.

Sintió sus ojos arder, aún cuando los tenía cerrados, y luego un pulgar deslizándose por su húmeda mejilla.

Al parecer había dejado caer una lágrima sin darse cuenta.

Abrió los ojos justo cuando Leo volvía su vista al frente, y permitiéndose verlo de cerca, observó como sus expresiones se endurecían tras un leve suspiro.

Parecía molesto y Donatello sintió una punzada en el pecho al imaginarse el porqué.

A pesar de no demostrarlo, posiblemente a Leonardo ya le estaba cansando tener que ser su "enfermera personal".

Donnie se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber de qué otra manera alivianar su culpa, y cerró los ojos nuevamente, sintiendo como el latigueo que hacían las cintas de sus bandanas era el único sonido que se oía.

En medio de lo que era el silencio más nostálgico del que todos habían sido partícipes, se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido del mar.

Instintivamente los cuatro hermanos levantaron la cabeza, no estando seguros de lo que acababan de escuchar

-¿Esas son…. olas?- Mikey se levantó de un salto y sin esperar una confirmación acerca de lo que era, corrió velozmente a donde el sonido se hizo más sonoro.

-¡Mikey, espera!

Raphael y Leonardo ayudaron a levantar a Donatello, y juntos siguieron el rastro de las desesperadas pisadas que el menor de los Hamato dejaba mientras se alejaba más y más de ellos.

Vieron la figura de Miguel Ángel dando brincos por todos lados, y aunque aún no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que decía, supusieron que por fin, habían encontrado el mar que los guiaría hasta su hogar.

-¡Leo, mira! ¡Allá! ¡Edificios! ¡Son edificios!- La alegría era evidente en la voz de Miguel Ángel, quien había tomado el brazo de Leonardo y había tironeado de él para que viera los altos edificios que se veían a lo lejos.

Raphael llegó junto con Donnie, y ambos sonrieron aliviados, al comprobar con sus propios ojos, la distancia entre ellos y la ciudad.

-Estamos a unas pocas horas del muelle…- Murmuró Donatello.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Nademos!- La voz de Raphael era enérgica, pero cuando vio a Donnie torcer la boca, en señal de indecisión, su tono se volvió irritado.- ¿Ahora qué pasa?

-No puedo nadar esa distancia con la herida abierta. El mar está sucio…

-Pero… pero entonces qué… ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí, contigo así?- Preguntó Raphael, sintiendo su alegría desvaneciéndose.

-Podrían… nadar hasta el muelle y traerme un bote de remo-Propuso Donnie- Yo puedo esperarlos aquí.

-Estás loco si piensas que te dejaremos solo.

Raphael podía estar muy fastidiado con todas las trabas que le impedían llegar hasta su hogar, pero aún así se mantenía firme en su decisión de no abandonar a ninguno de sus hermanos. En especial a Donatello, en esas condiciones.

-Llegué hasta aquí ¿no? Puedo resistir un poco más.- Respondió molesto.

A Donatello aún le seguía enfadando el hecho de que su hermano lo considerara débil, y aunque en este momento su cuerpo no estaba del todo estable, él podía quedarse esperando a sus hermanos, solo.

Ya no quería seguir siendo una carga para ellos…

\- Tú y Mikey naden hasta el muelle y traigan un bote de remo. Yo me quedaré con él.- Decidió Leonardo, atrayendo su atención.

-Pero no…

-Serán solo unas horas Rapha, yo cuidaré bien de él.

-No necesito que me cuides Leo, voy a estar bie…

-No te quedarás solo, Donatello. Yo soy el _hermano_ mayor, y es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti.

Ante estas palabras tan fríamente planteadas, Donatello tragó saliva.

Leonardo le acababa de confirmar la carga que significaba para él.

El sonido de un trueno resonó sobre sus cabezas, alertando que la tormenta que los venía siguiendo desde atrás, estaba por desatarse.

-Será mejor que se apresuren.

Raphael y Miguel Ángel miraron hacia las negras nubes que se acercaban, detrás de Leo y Donnie, y rápidamente se volvieron hacia el mar.

-Trataremos de volver lo más rápido posible- prometió Raphael, y luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, se adentró en el mar junto a Mikey.

El genio miró los altos edificios que apenas se veían, y forzó a su agotado cerebro a calcular la distancia que había entre ellos y la ciudad, llegando a la conclusión de que sus hermanos nadarían por un buen rato.

-Sentémonos.- Propuso Leonardo, con un tono de voz que sonó más a una orden.

En silencio, Donatello lo siguió hasta una pila de arena húmeda que había cerca de ellos, y con cuidado de no recargarse sobre la herida, se deslizó sobre ella.

Leonardo se sentó a su lado y flexionando las rodillas, descansó los brazos sobre éstas mientras dejaba escapar un lento suspiro, que estrujó el corazón del genio.

Claramente estaba enfadado...

Donatello se relamió los labios y miró a Leo mientras buscaba las palabras exactas para disculparse por todo lo que había tenido que pasar gracias a él, pero cada frase que aparecía en su mente, no se atrevía a salir de su boca.

Pues extrañamente, aunque estaba a su lado, Leonardo había puesto una muralla entre ellos. Tal y como lo había hecho en el pasado….

Sin tener el coraje de romper esa distancia establecida, suspiró y volvió su vista al horizonte.

-¿Estas bien?

Donatello dio un ligero brinco cuando el líder le habló, pues en todo este tiempo que lo había mirado, él no había apartado su vista del mar.

-A-ah si. Supongo…- balbuceó

-Déjame revisar tu herida.-Sin esperar un asentimiento por su parte, Leonardo se inclinó y desató las cintas que cubrían su clavícula.-No se ve tan mal…

Donatello sólo asintió, y se dejó envolver las vendas en silencio.

El comentario de Leonardo sólo había servido para causarle una inmensa sensación de angustia. Pues su tono no había sonado aliviado, sino más bien fastidiado.

Fastidiado de tener que quedarse junto a él, en vez de nadar hasta su hogar.

Cuando Leonardo terminó de atarle las cintas, y volvió a su antigua posición, la muralla entre ellos, regresó.

Donatello se llevó una mano al estómago, intentando alejar esa triste sensación.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Otra vez dio un ligero brinco al oír la voz de Leonardo y desvió su mirada del horizonte hacia él.

Al parecer, aunque su actitud era un poco distante, Leonardo tenía ganas de conversar…

-Un poco, pero estoy bien.

Donatello se sentía hambriento, por supuesto, pero no se había tocado el estómago precisamente por eso.

Tras su respuesta, Leonardo se inclinó hacia un lado, y metió una mano en su caparazón, haciendo que Donatello le observara con curiosidad.

-Ten- dijo, volviéndose a él, y entregándole un bastón de chocolate- Lo encontré cuando inspeccionábamos la nave Kraang, pero no podía dártelo estando Mikey con nosotros…

Los ojos de Donnie brillaron levemente cuando tomó el dulce entre sus manos, y haciéndose agua a la boca, rompió el envoltorio.

Instintivamente lo partió en dos y le dio una mitad a Leonardo, pero éste se lo devolvió.

-Tú lo necesitas más que yo…

-No puedo comerlo yo solo Leo, por favor- insistió.

Leo se volvió a negar, pero cuando Donnie volvió a insistir, chantajeándolo con que no comería hasta que él lo hiciera primero, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su parte.

-Ahora que lo pienso…- Comentó Donnie, volviendo su vista al horizonte, dándole un gran mordiscón al dulce- ¿Qué hacían los Kraang con un chocolate?

-Al parecer el chocolate era lo único que les gustaba de la Tierra…

Donatello se llevó a la boca el último bocado que le quedaba y sintiendo un clima más alegre entre ellos, se giró hacia Leo.

-Pues me alegro de que les gustara, ¡porque está delicioso!

Leonardo le sonrió, y sin decir nada, rompió la barrera invisible que tenían, acercando su mano hasta sus labios.

-Se nota…- Respondió mientras frotaba lentamente la esquina de su boca, quitando la mancha de chocolate de su piel.

En ese momento, el corazón de Donatello dio un vuelco y envió una descarga de nuevas y extrañas sensaciones por sus venas, que no logró reconocer.

Inevitablemente su rostro se volvió absorto en esas emociones tras notar que el pulgar de Leonardo se deslizaba cada vez con más lentitud y su mirada no se alejaba de sus labios.

-Y-yo…

La sonrisa de Leo se fue borrando en cuanto vio la cara con la que lo miraba Donatello, y entendiendo lo que esa mirada pasmada significaba, alejó lentamente su mano.

El genio pareció salir de su asombro en cuanto Leonardo dejó de acariciarlo, y relajando su expresión, se llevó una mano en donde aún podía sentir el tacto de su caricia.

Leonardo volvió su vista al frente, y sintiendo un brote de irritación e indignación, tomó un respiro.

Ya no tenía caso insistir. Era hora de aceptarlo….

Reprimió un suspiro que rogaba por salir de su alma, y miró hacia el cielo completamente gris.

Donatello jamás correspondería sus sentimientos…

-¿T-te encuentras bien?

Leonardo escuchó la voz preocupada de Donatello a su lado, pero por unos segundos no fue capaz de responder.

-¿Leo?

-Si... ¿Por qué?- Preguntó, sin despegar la vista del cielo.

-De pronto… te pusiste serio…

-Estoy bien Donnie, sólo estoy cansado- Dijo, pasándose una mano por la cara- No veo la hora de llegar a nuestro hogar.

Donatello torció la boca, volviendo a sentir esa molesta sensación de culpa, y sin saber qué decir, imitó a su hermano, y fijó su vista al cielo.

-Estoy seguro de que nos espera un buen castigo cuando lleguemos…- Comentó, esperando que Leo siguiera la conversación.

-En especial a mí- respondió Leo sin ánimos

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Donnie lo miró con confusión.

-Por que yo di la orden de desobedecer a Splinter.

-Bueno, es verdad, pero en cierta forma todos le desobedecimos…

-Si, pero yo soy el líder, y toda la responsabilidad cae sobre mí.

Donatello volvió a mirar hacia arriba, nuevamente sin saber qué decir.

Estaba aliviado de que al menos la muralla entre ellos no estuviera, pero las palabras de Leonardo eran frías y precisas, y lo dejaban con pocas opciones para responder…

Un fugaz destello de luz apareció frente a sus ojos, e instintivamente, bajó su vista hacia el mar.

Al cabo de un momento, el sonido del mismo relámpago, resonó sobre sus cabezas, seguido de pequeños y cortos refucilos….

Al parecer, la tormenta se estaba desatando justo encima de ellos.

Miró a Leonardo por el rabillo del ojo, para ver si había cambiado de postura, pues era inevitable no estremecerse y alejar la vista de los rayos, pero Leo no se había movido ni siquiera un poco…

Es más, su vista parecía ni siquiera percatarse de la tormenta eléctrica precisamente frente a sus ojos.

Preocupado por su extraño comportamiento, Donatello decidió romper su espacio personal, y apoyó su mano sobre la de Leonardo, atrayendo su atención al instante.

-¿En verdad te encuentras bien?- Volvió a preguntar, esperando que esta vez, se sincerara con él.

Los ojos de Leo brillaron en cuanto se encontraron con los suyos, y Donatello sintió su pecho apretarse.

-¿Leo…?-Sin dudarlo, se acercó y juntó sus frentes, intentando transmitirle paz y seguridad, para que le confíe todo lo que estaba pensando.

Luego de sentir un ligero temblor por parte de Leonardo, cerró los ojos y esperó.

Por un momento la idea de besarle cruzó por su mente. Tal vez un beso alejaría todas sus preocupaciones y miedos, así cómo lo hicieron con él en reiteradas ocasiones...Pero al recordar su actitud por la mañana, al no intentar besarlo para calmarlo, desistió de la idea.

Tal vez el comportamiento de Leo se debía a que verdaderamente estaba cansado, y simplemente ya no tenía fuerzas como para andar dando besos y abrazos "tranquilizadores", y al darse cuenta de que su herida en realidad ya estaba bastante sanada, se había permitido demostrarse tal y como se sentía…

Si ese era el caso, ya no tenía sentido preguntarle el motivo por el cual lo hacía. Estaba claro que las intenciones de Leonardo eran simplemente tranquilizarlo, apaciguarlo, tal y como lo había supuesto.

Pero si eso era lo que esperaba… ¿por qué le dolía tanto que sólo esas fueran sus intenciones?

-Aléjate, Donnie.

El temblor en la voz de Leonardo chocó contra sus labios, y de inmediato se alejó unos centímetros para verle a la cara.

Los ojos de Leonardo brillaban mucho más que hace un rato, y sus labios estaban fuertemente apretados, como si se estuviera conteniendo de hablar de más.

-¿Q-qué ocurre?- Preguntó, conmovido por su actitud tan desconcertante.- ¿Porqué te comportas así…?

-Porque ya estoy cansado…- respondió, evitando mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Cansado?- repitió, sin entender a qué se refería. Lógicamente por su tono no hablaba de un cansancio físico, si no más bien, emocional.- ¿De qué?

-¡Cansado de ti!- Reveló, girándose repentinamente para enfrentarlo- ¡Estoy cansado de ti! ¡Cansado de Splinter!, ¡Cansado de todos!

-¿P-pero porqué…?- Donatello estaba atónito. Completamente sorprendido por la bipolar actitud de su hermano.

Hacía exactamente dos minutos parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, y ahora estaba actuando como Raphael cuando se enfadaba con Mikey por haberse comido la última rebanada de pizza.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Leonardo bajó la mirada, y dándose cuenta de que sus pensamientos habían sido expresados en voz alta, dibujó garabatos en la arena para distraer la atención del genio.

Tal vez se había pasado al responderle de esa manera. Pero ocultar sus emociones se estaba volviendo realmente difícil.

Sobretodo luego del inconciente rechazo de Donatello, al insinuarle que desafiaran las palabras de su padre.

Porque él había comprendido sus palabras, o al menos, había notado una ligera sugestión en ellas, pero teniendo presente las enseñanzas de Splinter sobre el incesto, era obvio que Donatello no se permitiría considerarlas.

Ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de interpretarlas…

Donatello sintió un arrebato de irritación ante lo incomprensible que su hermano se había puesto de repente, y palmeó la mano de Leonardo para que detuviera su intento de distracción.

-Leo… Explícate.

Leonardo dejó de dibujar sobre la arena, y sintiendo un tumulto de emociones reprimidas agitándose dentro de su pecho, se giró para quedar exactamente frente a él.

-¿De qué serviría?- respondió de manera indiferente.

-¿De qué serviría?- Repitió Donatello.

-Diga lo que diga, tú jamás entenderás nada de lo que realmente quiero decir, ¿de qué me serviría explicártelo?- Preguntó con un tono de voz que sonaba molesto, pero a la vez, dolido.

Y es que la empatía de Donatello le dolía. Le dolía mucho más que su ingenuidad. Porque si él realmente supiera la razón de su comportamiento, no estaría tratando de consolarlo.

-Si no lo entiendo será porque le das muchas vueltas al asunto, exactamente como lo estás haciendo ahora- respondió el genio, poniéndose a la defensiva.-Si tienes un problema conmigo, ¡dilo de una buena vez!

Leonardo soltó una risita indignada, sin saber de qué otra manera responder.

Donatello jamás consideraría que sus sentimientos eran ese "asunto" tan difícil de explicar.

Tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlo todo como está. Al fin y al cabo, su amor no era correspondido, y además, al llegar a su hogar, su padre de seguro lo desterraría.

En verdad no servía de nada confesarse.

En verdad no….

Leonardo se llevó una mano a la cara, sintiendo su sonrisa desvanecerse ante una repentina angustia.

Una angustia que surgió al darse cuenta de lo doloroso que era aceptar la realidad.

De lo doloroso que era aceptar que Donnie no lo vería jamás, de la misma forma que él.

Donatello escuchó la risa de Leonardo pasar a un suspiro entrecortado, como si estuviera haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo en soltar el aire, y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él.

Jamás había visto a su hermano mayor de esa manera, pues Leo nunca se había dejado ver débil frente a su familia… Siempre era él quien enjuagaba las lágrimas de los demás, en especial las suyas. Ya sea cuando se sentía mal emocionalmente, o simplemente cuando uno de esos terribles dolores de migraña le atacaba…

Su hermano siempre, sin importar cuán agotado estuviese, estaba ahí para él.

-Deja de mirarme así…- Le ordenó Leonardo, restregándose violentamente los ojos.

Donatello pestañeó un par de veces, intentando comprender qué era lo que sucedía. Obviamente su expresión no era feliz, estaba preocupado por su hermano, y verlo llorar de esa manera lo entristecía aún más.

Cansado de verlo frotarse los ojos violentamente, Donatello lo tomó de las muñecas, impidiendo que continuara lastimándose la vista.

-¿Así, c-cómo?- Forcejeó por alejar sus manos de su rostro- Leo no…

-¡COMO A UN HERMANO!

Los ojos, ahora rojos, de Leonardo, se encontraron con los preocupados del genio, siendo ese su único diálogo por unos segundos.

-¿Q-que…?

Lentamente, Donatello aflojó su agarre y Leonardo tironeó sus manos, liberándolas de él.

-Evítame, ignórame… - Murmuró, volteando su rostro hacia un lado- Haz lo que sea, pero no… no me veas como un hermano….

Los ojos de Donnie se abrieron con desconcierto, y sintiendo una presión en el pecho, miró a Leonardo con la esperanza de ver en su rostro una sonrisa que le advirtiera de que sus palabras eran una burla, una broma… Pero en su rostro no había nada más que una mirada ensombrecida.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago cuando lo vio volver a su antigua posición, tomando su silencio como fin de la conversación, e inevitablemente sus ojos se inundaron.

Si sus palabras anteriormente expresadas no lo habían convencido de que sólo era una carga para Leonardo, ésta actitud lo acababa de hacer.

Donatello sintió su corazón estrujarse con fuerza, tal y como había pasado hacía un tiempo atrás, cuando Leonardo había dicho algo parecido, pero de una manera más grosera, y apretando los puños a sus costados, se obligó a hacerle frente.

No permitiría que se volvieran a distanciar de esa manera, sin ninguna explicación.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Leonardo….? ¿Estás molesto por haberte quedado aquí conmigo en vez de nadar con Rapha y Mikey?- Espetó, en un arrebato de irritación- Déjame decirte que yo no te pedí que te quedaras, no te pedí que me cuidaras ¡y mucho menos te pedí que me besaras!- Esto último se le escapó. Pues no planeaba mencionar nada acerca de los besos que tantas emociones le producían-¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme de la mejor manera un día, y al otro pretender que no existo? ¿Que ni siquiera soy tu hermano?

Leonardo apretó los dientes, y abandonando su postura, se giró hacia el genio de manera brusca.

-¿Tu crees que ese es mi problema?

-Desde hoy en la mañana has estado distante conmigo sin motivo alguno. Si tanto te molestaba tener que cuidarme…. me hubieras dejado morir como te lo pedí.

Donatello no pudo evitar el temblor en su voz. Era evidente que la actitud de Leonardo le dolía; Hacía apenas un día le había confesado que él nunca había querido alejarse de él…. Maldición, hacía apenas unas cuantas horas le había dicho que jamás lo rechazaría.

¿Sus palabras habían sido una mentira?

Tal vez su actitud tan bondadosa había sido sólo por temor a que le ocurriera algo grave, y como había dicho hace unos minutos atrás, la responsabilidad de eso cayera sobre él.

Tal vez Leonardo nunca había querido volver a ser su amigo, tal vez nunca se había preocupado por él, sólo lo había hecho por conveniencia, y ahora que estaba seguro que su vida estaba fuera de peligro, no le veía sentido a fingir que le importaba.

Leo se mordió el labio inferior, intentando controlar el impulso de abrazarlo, pero al ver cómo los ojos del genio brillaban cada vez más, al suponer erróneamente su comportamiento, no pudo evitar acercarse hasta él, y colocar las manos en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes?- Preguntó Leonardo.

-Si entiendo…-Murmuró el genio, con los ojos fijos en la arena bajo sus piernas-Entiendo que todo esto fue una farsa. Nunca te he importado. Sólo te encargaste de salvarme para evitar que el maestro Splinter te castigara….

La mirada de Leo comenzó a borronearse al instante que la primera lágrima se deslizó con dolor por la mejilla del genio, y se mordió el labio con fuerza, intentando inútilmente de controlar sus emociones.

¿Cómo podía suponer semejante cosa? ¿Cómo podía malinterpretar de esa manera sus sentimientos?

¿Acaso ninguna de sus caricias habían significado algo para él? ¿Ninguna palabra lo había hecho dudar de sus emociones?

¿Acaso era tan ingenuo, como para ni siquiera sospechar un poco de sus intenciones?

-¿Porqué no lo entiendes?- volvió a pronunciar, recargando su frente en la del genio.

Las manos de Donatello se aferraron a sus muñecas, asegurándose de que no se alejara de él.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Leo… no quiero ignorarte, ni que me ignores. Por favor dime qué tengo que entender….- exigió, permitiendo que los dedos de Leonardo enjuagaran sus lágrimas.

Pues aún a pesar de todo el engaño, Donatello necesitaba de la cercanía de su hermano.

Por un tiempo, Leonardo sólo se encargó de limpiar las lágrimas que el genio no podía controlar, con la misma dulzura con la que lo trataba dentro de la nave.

-No quiero volver a alejarme de ti, Leo, eres mi hermano…

Donatello aún seguía fuertemente aferrado a sus muñecas, obligándolo a que continuara con sus caricias. Las cuales aún no comprendía que venían de lo más profundo de su corazón.

-¿Por qué…?- Preguntó de repente, en un hilo de voz- ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender mis sentimientos?! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entender que te quiero mucho más que un hermano...?!

Se había quebrado. Finalmente las emociones de Leonardo lo habían orillado a pronunciar aquellas palabras que tanto dolor le traían.

Aunque las había practicado cientos de veces en su mente. Cientos de momentos, cientos de escenarios que habrían servido para una adecuada confesión… Nunca hubiera imaginado que las diría en una situación como en la que se encontraba actualmente.

Los ojos de Donnie se abrieron con espanto ante esta revelación y Leonardo no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho cuando lo miró.

-¿Q-qué?- preguntó, soltando las muñecas del líder y alejándolo de su rostro, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Leonardo tragó saliva y lentamente digirió el rechazo de su hermano.

Al parecer, todas y cada una de las advertencias que su Sensei le había dicho que pasaría si le confesaba sus sentimientos, se estaban cumpliendo…

-Que estoy enamorado de ti, Donatello.- Respondió, demasiado serio para considerarlo una broma- Siempre lo he estado.

Donatello agachó la mirada, y cerró los ojos, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

¿Leonardo estaba enamorado de él? ¿Esto era real?

¡Pero ellos eran familia! ¡Splinter era su padre! No podían tener esa clase de sentimientos entre ellos, no debían. Leonardo lo sabía.

Splinter se había encargado de advertirles que en la vida estaba prohibido tener esos sentimientos por su propia familia. Cualquiera que pecara con esas emociones jamás sería perdonado, y se vería obligado a renunciar a su clan.

¿Cómo podía hablar de un tan tema delicado como ese a la ligera?

Donatello sintió los dedos de Leonardo acariciando su mejilla, provocándole aquellas electrizantes y extrañas emociones otra vez, y automáticamente, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

\- Pe-pero Leo, tú eres mi her…

-No digas esa palabra- lo interrumpió Leonardo, llevando uno de sus dedos a sus labios- Por favor, no la digas.- Susurró con dolencia, como si le costase aceptar la verdad.- Tú y yo no somos familia.

Las lágrimas se derramaron sin que Donatello pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, y de inmediato sintió las manos del líder quitándolas de su rostro.

Se sentía tan confundido…

Este comportamiento y el de hace un rato, que recordaba haberlo vivido hacía unos meses atrás…

Su actitud tan afectiva por la mañana y su seriedad luego de que los demás despertaran….

¿Todo era por que estaba enamorado de él?

-¿Es por esto que Splinter te obligó a alejarte de mí?- Preguntó, finalmente comprendiendo la razón por la que su especial hermano se había alejado repentinamente de su vida.

Leonardo asintió lentamente, sin dejar de limpiar sus lágrimas que parecían no querer detenerse.

Los ojos de Leonardo también asomaban unas lágrimas, pero él sí parecía poder controlarlas….

-Es por esto que me alejé de ti, y es por esto que Splinter se encargó de llenarnos la cabeza con la maldita moral y el "incesto".- Confesó, sintiendo como Donatello intentaba inútilmente de calmar su llanto.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo….?- su voz se ahogó, y se detuvo un momento, forzándose a controlar el nudo en la garganta- ¿Por cuánto tiempo llevas… sintiendo…. esto?- Preguntó avergonzado. Si mal no recordaba, su padre había comenzado a hablarles acerca del incesto cuando aún tenían quince años. ¿No podía estar enamorado durante tantos años, no?

Leo sonrió. Se sentía aliviado al notar que Donatello ya no lo rechazaba, sino que sentía curiosidad. Esa curiosidad tan característica de él.

Tal vez las advertencias de su padre, no estaban tan acertadas…

-No puedo decirte con exactitud desde cuándo. Pero si puedo decirte cuándo fue que decidí aceptar mis sentimientos por ti, sin importarme la opinión de Splinter.- respondió, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. Sus lágrimas se habían detenido. Al parecer Donnie había logrado calmarse.- Fue cuando viniste a mi habitación a medianoche para mostrarme los resultados de nuestro ADN… ¿Recuerdas esa noche?

-A-ah….

Las lágrimas volvieron a mojar las mejillas del genio, y Leonardo volvió a sonreír con regocijo. Por supuesto que Donatello recordaba esa noche.

" _-¡Todo esto es tu culpa Leo!-Espetó Raphael propinándole un puñetazo en la barbilla a su hermano mayor, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.-¡Esa reunión ha sido lo peor que pudo haber pasado!_

 _Miguel Ángel miraba a sus hermanos con tristeza y confusión. Pues apenas acababan de salir de la reunión que Splinter les había obligado a asistir, y no podía entender el motivo de su pelea._

 _Leonardo se levantó con ayuda de Donatello, quién al igual que Mikey veía a sus dos hermanos con desconcierto._

 _-Aléjate de él, Donnie. No querrás enfermarte tú también…._

 _Donatello abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Enfermar también? ¿Acaso Leonardo estaba enfermo?_

 _-¿A qué se refiere, Leo?- preguntó, observando a Raphael retirarse de la sala luego de compartir un duro cruce de miradas con su hermano mayor._

 _-A nada. No se de qué habla….- Respondió Leo, limpiándose el labio con el dorso de la mano, notando que ésta estaba ligeramente manchada con su sangre._

 _-Esta vez, si que se pasó- Murmuró Mikey, acercándose a sus hermanos mayores, prestando atención a la preocupada mirada de Donatello, mientras levantaba suavemente la barbilla del líder para observar de cerca la herida.- ¿Te duele?_

 _-Un poco- respondió, evitando hacer contacto con la mirada de Donatello- Descansando se me pasará._

 _-Si, será mejor que todos nos vayamos a descansar, te llevaré un poco de hielo para que la herida no se inflame.- Indicó Donnie._

 _Leonardo hizo lo que le indicó, y al poco tiempo de acostarse, sintió al genio através de la puerta._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó, adentrándose en la habitación, entregándole la bolsa con hielo a su hermano_

 _\- Sólo sigo un poco molesto con Raphael...- Respondió, colocándose el hielo abruptamente- A-ahh_

 _-No tienes porqué lastimarte más ¿sabes? Deja que te ayude.- Donnie sonrió ante el quejido del líder, y sentándose a su lado, se encargó del hielo él mismo._

 _Leonardo permitió que lo ayudara con algo de incomodidad. Pues aún la cercanía de su hermano lo ponía inquieto. Las nuevas sensaciones que sentía sólo con él, eran un poco difíciles de controlar. Sobre todo cuando Donnie estaba tan cerca._

 _-¿Por qué se enfado esta vez Raphael?_

 _-¿Mmm?_

 _Leo se había concentrado tanto en ocultar sus emociones, que por un momento olvidó que Donnie era alguien curioso._

 _-Rapha.- Explicó- ¿Por qué se enojó esta vez?_

 _\- No lo sé- respondió soltando un suspiro._

 _La verdad era que sí lo sabía. Y en parte si era culpa suya. Pues él había convencido a Raphael de hablar con su padre acerca de estas nuevas emociones para con sus dos hermanos menores._

 _-¿Crees que la charla de sensei hace un rato lo haya incomodado?_

 _Leo dio un ligero brinco al escuchar la sospecha del genio. Porque eso era exactamente lo que había pasado._

 _-Tal vez… Aunque cada uno tiene su propia opinión al respecto. No podemos ir por la vida golpeando a los demás, sólo porque no pensamos lo mismo ¿no?- Comentó Leo decidiendo aprovechar ese momento para saber qué era lo que su hermano genio opinaba acerca de aquella reunión que tanto había alterado a Raphael - ¿Tu qué opinas?_

 _Donatello apretó unos segundos el hielo sobre la boca de Leonardo, y luego inesperadamente lo apartó._

 _-¿Qué opinas tú?- replicó, dejando a un lado el hielo, para prestarle completa atención al líder, quien no tomo desapercibido el giro de su pregunta._

 _-Yo no comparto el pensamiento de sensei- Respondió seriamente- El amor no funciona así. Uno no elige de quién enamorarse._

 _Esta confesión pareció incomodar a Donatello, puesto que dejó de mirarlo con curiosidad, y apartó su vista hacia la pared frente a su cama._

 _-¿Tu qué opinas?- insistió Leonardo, completamente intrigado por ver más de sus reacciones._

 _-No lo se…- murmuró luego de meditarlo unos segundos- Al salir del dojo estaba de acuerdo con Splinter, pero ahora que escucho tu opinión, no sé qué pensar… Tal vez deba escuchar la opinión de Mikey para terminar de convencerme…- bromeó, intentando cambiar de tema._

 _-¿Dentro del cesto? ¿Ese es el pensamiento que nos gana a mi y a Sensei?- Rió Leo, aceptando la decisión del genio de cambiar de tema._

 _-Bueno, al menos sabe algo de inglés. In- cesto. Fue bastante astuto…_

 _-Y Splinter demasiado impaciente…- comentó Leo, poniéndose repentinamente triste. Pues su padre desde que se había enterado de los sentimientos de sus hijos se había vuelto más exigente y menos paciente con ellos, además de estricto._

 _-Si… tal vez sea la edad- respondió Donatello sin importancia, levantándose inesperadamente- Bueno, iré a mi laboratorio, descansa._

 _Por la repentina huída, Leonardo pudo notar que una idea se le había ocurrido a su hermano genio, y sonrió ante el pensamiento de que dicha idea fuera a causa de su opinión…_

 _A los pocos días de aquella conversación, Donatello sugirió hacerles a él y sus hermanos un chequeo médico que incluía una extracción de sangre. Por supuesto que los dos hermanos menos maduros se negaron al instante, mientras que Leo, encontró útil hacerse aquél chequeo._

 _-Con nuestra muestra de sangre, ¿podrías saber si somos hermanos de verdad?- preguntó, llamando la atención de Raphael, y haciendo que el genio se congelara en su lugar-¿Es posible no?_

 _-Si, e-es posible…_

 _Leonardo tomó asiento y esperó pacientemente a que Donnie comenzara con su chequeo. Después de todo, prefería aguantar un simple pinchazón, a la incertidumbre de saber si su amor nunca podría llegar a ser posible…_

 _Raphael y Miguel Ángel también aceptaron el chequeo._

 _Ese mismo día a la media noche, Leonardo había decidido entrenar hasta sentirse agotado, pues los nervios por el resultado del ADN no lo dejaban tranquilo. Sabía la razón por la que Donatello había decidido hacer ese chequeo, y no era sólo para ver si su estado de salud era bueno. Él también quería saber si eran hermanos de verdad…_

 _Lo que lo llevaba a pensar, que tal vez, Donatello compartía las mismas emociones que él, pero que no se atrevía a desafiar el pensamiento de su padre acerca de enamorarse de su propia sangre…_

 _Habiéndose bañado luego del entrenamiento, se dirigió directo a su habitación, donde se dejó caer sobre la cama, durmiéndose rápidamente._

 _Al poco tiempo sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse con cuidado y pronto sintió la voz de su hermano genio cerca de él._

 _-¿Donnie? ¿Qué haces aquí….?- Preguntó, entreabriendo los ojos. Se sentía verdaderamente agotado, pero aún así, quería saber la razón por la que su hermano estaba arrodillado junto a su cama._

 _-Perdona Leo, no sabía que estabas dormido…- Respondió el genio- Pero tenía que decírtelo…. No somos hermanos._

 _La respuesta le quitó todo el sueño y el cansancio que pudiera tener en ese momento, y sentándose de golpe, tomó a Donatello por los hombros.._

 _-¿Estas, estas seguro…?- Leonardo trató de que su emoción no se notara demasiado, después de todo, la noticia no era realmente buena, pero fue inevitable._

 _-Si, he revisado todo perfectamente. Ninguno de nosotros somos hermanos biológicos…_

 _La sonrisa de Leonardo pasó desapercibida gracias a la oscuridad de su habitación, pero lo que no pudo pasar desapercibido fue el impulso que sintió a abrazarlo._

 _Finalmente tenían una oportunidad. Finalmente Leonardo tenía la posibilidad de enamorar a Donatello sin sentir la pesada carga que su padre le hacía llevar, al sentirse atraído hacia uno de sus hijos adoptivos._

 _Sólo tenía que esperar a que su padre se enterara de los resultados y podría comenzar el nuevo vínculo que deseaba compartir con Donatello, quien demostrando su alegría por la noticia, correspondió al abrazo alegremente._

 _Al otro día la noticia fue anunciada en el desayuno._

 _Toda la alegría y esperanza que sentía por ver el consentimiento de su padre, se desvaneció cuando lo vio mirarlo con el peor de los desprecios._

 _No hubo necesidad de palabras. Su padre jamás aceptaría sentimientos incestosos en su hogar, aún y cuando no eran su familia biológica._

 _Leonardo tragó el nudo en la garganta que se formó cuando su padre de muy mala gana dejó la cocina, y observando la esperanza desvaneciéndose también en el rostro de Raphael al recibir el mismo trato que él, se obligó a no darle importancia a su actitud._

 _Después de todo, la realidad era que Donatello no era su hermano, y sus sentimientos no eran impuros, como su padre les hacía creer..._

 _Sólo tenía que esperar la oportunidad para conquistarlo._

 _Y el patrullaje nocturno era una oportunidad perfecta…"_

 _-_ Después de eso apareció Abril… Y cualquier oportunidad que creía posible se desvaneció cuando nos dijiste que te gustaba.

Las lágrimas de Donatello se convirtieron en llanto, y lo único que pudo hacer Leonardo fue sonreír con conmoción.

Evidentemente Donatello estaba experimentando un vaivén de emociones que no podía controlar.

-Pero Leo… C-conocimos a Abril cuando aún teníamos quince años…. Eso significa que tu… que tu has…

-Significa que he estado enamorado de ti por más de tres años…- Confesó, recibiendo como respuesta más lágrimas del genio, quien se ocultó entre sus verdes manos para que no viera su afligido rostro.

-¿Y qué hay de Karai…?- Preguntó- ¿No estabas enamorado de ella?

Leo tomó un respiro. La pregunta de Donatello era un poco difícil de responder. Aún recordaba las veces en que interrumpía en el laboratorio del genio, para pedirle consejos amorosos para con Karai, esperando que su hermano más inteligente se sintiera molesto, de alguna manera, celoso, aún y cuando se había decidido a olvidarlo.

-Al principio… me gustaba. Y hubo un tiempo en el que creí que podría olvidarme de ti con ella. Pero no pude….- Reveló de manera tranquila. Ya lo peor había sido declarado, no tenía caso ocultarle la verdad- ¿Sabes porqué no pude?

Donatello negó, aún sin quitar las manos de su rostro. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado y angustiado frente a tantas confesiones como para verle a los ojos….

-No pude, porque cada vez que regresaba a la guarida, tu estabas esperándome para curar las lesiones que siempre traía gracias a Karai, convirtiéndote sin siquiera saberlo, en el motivo de regresar con más heridas de las que podría permitir…- Leonardo acercó sus manos a las muñecas del genio, y suavemente las alejó para que lo viera a los ojos- No pude olvidarte, porque cada vez que me preguntabas, mientras me vendabas, si realmente estaba enamorado de ella, yo te respondía que sí, pensando en ti.

Donatello cerró los ojos, completamente conmocionado por las tristes palabras que su hermano mayor decía con tranquilidad.

Leonardo llevaba enamorado de él desde que tenían quince años, y recién ahora, teniendo diecinueve, se enteraba de eso.

Se sentía tan estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Habiendo pasado tantos momentos juntos. Nunca lo había notado…

Su hermano mayor había tenido que soportar el rechazo de su padre, y la indiferencia de él, solo…

Durante cuatro años, aparentando ser fuerte por fuera, y sufriendo un infierno por dentro.

-No puedo creer que hayas aguantado todo esto tú solo…. Es tan injusto….

Donatello sintió como los brazos del líder lo envolvían, y sintiendo la presión en el pecho relajarse ligeramente, escondió el rostro en su hombro.

-No te dije esto para que me tengas lástima, Donnie…- Pronunció Leonardo, con la voz cargada de emociones.

-Pero es que… es tan frustrante que hayas sufrido por tanto tiempo… - Respondió, poniéndose recto para verlo a los ojos.- Debiste habérmelo dicho…

Leonardo limpió las mojadas mejillas del genio, y le sostuvo la mirada con nostalgia.

-¿Hubiera cambiado algo que te lo dijera en ese entonces?- Preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano. Donatello estuvo enamorado de Abril desde el primer día en que se habían conocido. Haberse confesado en esos tiempos no hubiera servido de nada….

Donatello tragó saliva.

Estaba a punto de responderle que tal vez no hubiera cambiado nada en su relación pero que de igual manera lo hubiera ayudado a superarlo, pero Leo se lo impidió.

-¿Cambió algo que te lo dijera ahora?

El rostro del genio se ruborizó ligeramente ante la pregunta y sin poder responder, apartó la mirada hacia abajo.

Leonardo colocó ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, y levantó su rostro, obligándolo a que le sostuviese la mirada.

-En este momento…. ¿Sientes algo por mí?

La mirada de Donnie brilló hasta que sus lágrimas se vieron obligadas a desbordar de sus ojos, incapaces de permanecer allí un segundo más.

No lo sabía. No podía saberlo.

Hasta hacía un tiempo creía que entre él y Leonardo sólo había una muy buena relación entre amigos, entre hermanos, y que las sensaciones que experimentaba sólo con él durante este tiempo, perdidos en la playa, se debían a que había extrañado demasiado su cercanía. Pero ahora dudaba de que sólo fuera eso…

Sin embargo, tampoco tenía la certeza de si lo que sentía por su hermano era precisamente amor.

No quería decir algo que pudiese ilusionar al líder, ni tampoco decir algo que rompiese su corazón.

-No lo se…- Respondió.

Leo asintió tristemente, y por un momento, Donnie creyó que vería una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

-¿Me tienes asco?

Donatello negó de inmediato, sorprendido por que Leonardo supusiera eso.

Por supuesto que no le tenía asco. Jamás podría sentir esa clase de sentimiento por él. Leo…. era el ser más encantador que podría conocer, y no sólo lo decía por haber compartido toda su vida junto a él, sino porque verdaderamente lo era, para con cualquier persona o mutante, Leonardo era un ser sorprendente y eso no iba a cambiar sólo por haberse enamorado de él.

-No, claro que no.- Respondió seriamente y sin escrúpulos.- Jamás podría hacerlo.

Esa clase de sentimientos; Asco, indiferencia, odio… sentimientos que alguna vez se vieron forzados a aparecer cuando él y Leonardo se distanciaron, no se asomaban ni remotamente a lo que verdaderamente sentía por él.

Y es que en realidad no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que sentía, pero estaba convencido de que aquellas emociones que tanta tranquilidad y agitación le daban a la vez, no eran provocadas por tenerle asco.

Leonardo acercó su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él, y con expresión decidida lo miró a los ojos.

-Entonces déjame besarte…

Donatello pegó un salto por la sorpresa, y antes de que pudiera echarse hacia atrás, Leo colocó una mano en su mejilla, impidiendo que se alejara de él.

-Por favor Donnie, no me rechaces…- Suplicó, descansando la cabeza en su frente, acariciando su labio inferior con el pulgar- No sin saber qué es lo que sientes.

El pecho de Donatello se contrajo al escuchar la voz dolida de su hermano, y cerró los ojos cuando sintió todo su interior vibrar.

-Pero yo…

No podía permitir eso. Aunque lo deseaba, aunque una partecilla de él disfrutaba de aquellos simples contactos, no podía permitirlo. No ahora que conocía las verdaderas intenciones detrás de ellos y las consecuencias que conllevaban.

-Sólo un beso.- Explicó Leonardo, acercándose cada vez más y más a sus labios, hasta el punto en el que sus palabras chocaban contra ellos.- Si me rechazas esta vez, lo entenderé y me apartaré de tu vida para siempre, pero por favor, no me alejes sólo por lo que Splinter nos dijo.

-Pero…. Pero…

Donatello estaba hipnotizado, embobado, mientras sentía los labios de Leo rozar con los suyos cada vez que hablaba. Ya ni siquiera sabía que decía, sólo balbuceaba.

Su corazón galopaba tanto dentro de su pecho, que con cada latido que daba, cada uno de sus pretextos iban desapareciendo.

Uno por uno. Cada enseñanza de su padre, cada palabra que desaprobaba completamente lo que Leonardo pedía, se iba esfumando.

-Donnie…

Leonardo unió ligeramente sus labios y luego inesperadamente se apartó.

Donatello entreabrió los ojos con timidez cuando aquel beso se interrumpió, y sintió su mejillas arder al encontrarse con la brillante mirada del líder, observándolo con anhelo.

Leonardo volvió a acercarse a su boca, pero esta vez, sus labios no se tocaron, sino que esperaron.

Esperaron su consentimiento.

Donatello le sostuvo la mirada hasta que sus lágrimas se hicieron imposibles de contener, y notando un ligero, casi imperceptible asentimiento, Leonardo unió sus labios con los del genio.

Finalmente estaba pasando. Leonardo estaba besando a Donatello.

Después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos miedos, finalmente estaba ocurriendo.

Leo le estaba demostrando lo que sentía.

A pesar de sus enseñanzas, a pesar de la moral, estaba desafiando el pensamiento de Splinter, y ni siquiera le importaba.

Ya nada más le importaba.

Sólo el sentir como los labios de Donnie correspondían tímidamente a sus besos de la manera más inocente que podría tener.

Porque éste era el primer beso de Donnie, el primero que correspondía.

Leonardo se sentía tan feliz de ser aceptado, que cuando sintió la mano de Donnie entrelazando la suya por sobre la arena, no pudo evitar la sorpresa, y lo atrajo hacia él con su otra mano, en un abrazo que profundizó el beso.

Donatello soltó un gritito cuando sintió la lengua del líder entrar en su boca, y de inmediato la mano que entrelazaba con él, se posó en su mejilla, calmándolo.

Era increíble el poder que Leonardo tenía para controlarlo. El efecto que sus caricias tenían sobre él era simplemente asombroso.

Podía sentir cada sensación, cada emoción de Leonardo através de ese beso y eso no hacía otra cosa más que llenarle el alma.

Por completo. Estaba completamente repleto de los sentimientos de Leo, y sentía que con cada caricia, su corazón se llenaba más y más.

Ya no podía pensar con claridad.

Los primeros segundos se había decidido a tratar de comprender qué clase de sentimientos eran los que llevaba dentro, pero ahora ya no podía comprenderlos.

Sólo sentirlos…

Porque un sentimiento no se podía entender sin haberlo experimentado antes.

No era como una solución, no era como un experimento…

No podía entender el amor, si nunca antes le habían causado tanto revuelo en su interior como sólo Leonardo lo hacía.

No podía entenderlo. Pero ahora…

Ahora que los labios de Leo se juntaban con fuerza con los suyos, y se desprendían sólo para volver a unirse con más amor que hace un momento atrás, entendía.

Entendía ese amor.

Y finalmente entendía sus sentimientos.

Los mismos sentimientos que su propio hermano sentía por él…

Y los cuales serían cruelmente castigados con el destierro al llegar a su hogar, si se decidían a aceptarlos.

-Te amo….- Susurró de pronto Leonardo, restregando sus labios con los suyos, provocando un escalofrío en su interior.-Te amo tant…

Donatello empujó a Leonardo como acto reflejo, impidiendo que continuara con la confesión que llevaría a ambos a su perdición.

Leonardo abrió los ojos con desconcierto, y lo único que pudo hacer el genio, fue observarlo con conmoción.

-L-Leo yo…- Donatello se estremeció cuando la sorpresa de Leonardo se fue desvaneciendo y de inmediato trató de explicarse.

El rostro de Leo se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor a medida que comprendía su rechazo, e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, aceptó su decisión.

-Comprendo….

Las lágrimas de Donatello aparecieron en cuanto escuchó la dolida voz de su hermano, y Leonardo agachó la mirada.

Ya no había nada más por hacer. Estaba todo claro.

-Lo, lo siento….pero…- lloriqueó el genio, intentando explicarle la razón de su rechazo- Pero yo no….

No podía permitir que alejaran a Leo de su vida otra vez, no ahora que sabía lo importante que era para él.

Si sólo por sentir amor, Splinter había obligado a Leonardo a apartarse, no quería imaginar lo que le haría si se enteraba que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

No podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Si aceptaba que le gustaba, su padre lo alejaría de su vida…

La única opción que tenía, era el mantenerlo cerca, como hermano…

¿Pero cómo podía explicárselo, si apenas podía controlar su llanto?

-Para de llorar, no es tu culpa….- Murmuró Leonardo, intentando consolarlo.

Y consolarse.

Donatello saltó de inmediato a sus brazos, balbuceando, y lo único que pudo hacer Leonardo fue sostenerlo con fuerza, para no desmoronarse.

-P-pero yo….

-No es necesario que me expliques…- Le susurró, levantando su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos. A esos vidriosos ojos azules que se fueron inundando en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron-No puedo obligarte a sentir algo que no sientes, Donnie.

La primer lágrima de Leonardo cayó tras susurrar con tristeza esas palabras, y el corazón de Donatello se estrujó con fuerza cuando Leonardo se ocultó entre su cuello, para evitar que lo viera.

-L-Leo…-Donatello intentó zafarse de sus brazos para poder explicarle que el motivo de su rechazo, era su padre, quien jamás aceptaría sus sentimientos.

-Por favor Donnie, sólo…un momento más.- Suspiró, apretando su abrazo- Déjame estar contigo un momento más.

El cuerpo de Donatello se estremeció cuando sintió las lágrimas de Leonardo caer sobre su cuello, y sintiendo su pecho apretarse con fuerza, al comprender que ese abrazo sería el último que tendrían, se aferró fuertemente a su hermano, deseando que ese momento durase para siempre.

* * *

 **Holaaa muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y tambien por dejar un comentario, no saben cuanto lo aprecio.**

 **Espero que este capitulo les guste, y tambien espero que las emociones de Leo y Donnie que traté de explicar se entendieran bien.**

 **La imagen que esta como portada, representa precisamente la escena del beso entre Leonardo y Donatello. Un amigo la hizo por mi, es tan linda 3**

 **Bueno nuevamente gracias por leer, y les mando saludos dese Argentina!**


	5. Chapter 5

Leonardo estaba entrecerrando los ojos, cansado de observar el espectáculo de truenos y rayos que había frente a él, cuando de pronto la silueta de un bote se asomó en el horizonte.

-Parece que es hora de regresar a casa…- murmuró tras un suspiro, observando a sus hermanos aproximándose lentamente hasta ellos.- Aunque aún tienen un largo camino hasta aquí.

-Hmmp…

Donatello murmuró algo ininteligible, y Leonardo apretó su abrazo, calmándolo al instante.

No sabía en qué momento el genio se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro. Pero supuso que entre llanto y llanto, el cansancio le había vencido por completo.

Y como para no hacerlo…

La cantidad de vaivenes emocionales que Donatello había experimentado en tan poco tiempo habían sido demasiados.

Y todo había sido en vano…

Leonardo volvió a suspirar.

Aunque no podía culparlo por no sentir lo mismo que él.

A veces simplemente las cosas no bastaban sólo con desearlas.

Donatello estaba enamorado de Abril, y lo estaría por el resto de su vida.

Ya era hora de acostumbrarse a la idea…

-¡Leeeeeeeoooooo….!- Se escuchó de pronto la voz de Mikey a la lejanía- ¡Acérquense a la orillaaaaaaaa!

Sus hermanos remaron más rápido de lo que creyó, o tal vez se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que el tiempo se le voló, pero Raphael y Miguel Ángel estaban cada vez más y más cerca de ellos.

Hora de despertar a Donatello.

Sacudió las pequeñas gotas de aguanieve que habían caído sobre el caparazón del genio, gracias al fugaz chaparrón que había decidido acompañarlos para darle más emoción a su estado de ánimo, y luego lo llamó.

-Donnie…. despierta. Rapha y Mikey están aquí.

Leonardo rompió el abrazo, y suavemente lo apartó, sintiendo como un vacío se formaba en su interior.

-¿Mmm?- Donatello se restregó los ojos, intentado despertarse.- ¿Dónde estamos…?

Por un momento olvidó que se encontraba varado en una desértica playa, lastimado, al caer de la nave Kraang, por ignorar la orden de Leonardo quien se había alejado de su vida gracias a la decisión de su padre, al enterarse que tenía sentimientos amorosos por él. Pero sólo por un momento, pues cuando su agotada vista pudo encontrarse con la apagada mirada de Leonardo, los acontecimientos vividos hasta hacía apenas unas horas, regresaron.

-Leo…- pronunció, en un hilo de voz. Junto con los recuerdos florecieron las emociones, y sus ojos no tardaron en brillar…

-¡Chicooooos acérquense de una vez!- Esta vez el grito de Mikey se escuchó mucho más cerca, e hizo que ambos hermanos rompieran el contacto visual.- ¡Me muero de hambreeeeeeeee!

-Será mejor que no lo hagamos esperar….- murmuró Leonardo, poniéndose de pie.-¿Crees que puedas acercarte al bote, o prefieres que lo acerquen hasta aquí?- Preguntó, tendiéndole una mano.

Donatello tragó el nudo de emociones contenidas.

-Puedo caminar hasta allí….- Respondió, aceptando la ayuda.

-Muy bien, entonces… Regresemos a casa.

Leonardo se dio la vuelta.

Su corazón ya estaba preparado.

Estaba preparado para regresar a su hogar…

Y finalmente estaba preparado para aceptar que a partir de ahora, y hasta el fin de sus días, Donatello jamás lo vería como algo más que un hermano.

Ya estaba listo.

-Lo siento…

La voz temblorosa de Donatello lo detuvo, e inmediatamente su corazón se estrujó.

Aún no estaba listo…

-No te preocupes.

* * *

-¡Ya hemos llegado, Donnie! ¡Hogar, dulce hogar!

Donatello entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió la voz de Mikey por encima de su cabeza. Sus alegres y agotados ojos azules, mirándolo con regocijo desde el muelle.

-¿Tan rápido?

No pudo evitar preguntar, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

Los edificios que horas antes de dormirse parecían tan lejanos y pequeños, ahora se veían grandes, y muy, muy cercanos. El aire de la ciudad se sentía pesado, y el olor que se percibía era desagradable.

Hogar, dulce hogar…

Leonardo y Raphael emergieron del agua luego de acercar el bote a la orilla, y saltaron hacia el muelle.

-¿Qué? No me digas que querías quedarte en esa maldita playa de mala muerte…- Se burló Raphael, tendiéndole una mano, incitándole a que abandonara el bote de una buena vez.

Donatello miró hacia atrás.

Esa maldita playa en la que había experimentado tantos sentimientos junto a Leonardo, ya no se veía.

-Woow Leo…. – La voz de Miguel Ángel llamó su atención, y volvió su vista hacía el frente- Te ves triste hermano, ¡alégrate un poco! ¡Finalmente veremos a Splinter! ¡Y a Abril….!

Raphael, quién hasta ese entonces ayudaba a Donatello a salir del bote, notó un ligero apretón en su mano, y sintiendo un presentimiento nada agradable al no oír una respuesta por parte del líder, se giró a verlo.

Leonardo y Donatello compartieron miradas por apenas una milésima de segundo, y eso fue suficiente para que Raphael comprendiera todo.

Miguel Ángel había escogido un mal momento para intentar levantarle el ánimo….

-Vámonos a casa.

Leonardo se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia su hogar. Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar lo suficiente, su pierna izquierda flaqueó, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

-¡¿Leo, estas bien hermano?!- Preguntó Raphael, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Ss-i, estoy bien.- Respondió, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por ponerse de pie- Creo que me corté con algo mientras nadábamos para acá.

-Oh no, Leo…-Chilló Mikey, asustado - Estás sangrando…

Donatello se alarmó al ver la pantorrilla de Leonardo cubierta de sangre, y se acercó a inspeccionarla, preocupado.

-Parece ser un corte bastante profundo…- Comentó, queriendo limpiarle la herida.

-No es tan grave. Cuando lleguemos a la guarida me curaré.- Leonardo respondió, alejándose repentinamente, evitando que el genio lo tocara- Vamos…

Raphael miró a Donatello. Sus ojos cerrándose tras soltar un leve suspiro.

Obviamente algo había pasado mientras él y Mikey nadaban hacia la ciudad…

-Vamos…- repitió el genio, comenzando a caminar- El maestro Splinter nos espera.

* * *

 **Perdón por la tardanza, no tengo excusa, se me pasó.**

 **Este cap es corto, porque tiene que ser corto! En el próximo se verá la perspectiva de Splinter, asíque este cap tenía que terminar así.**

 **En realidad, gracias a los reviews, me decidí en darle un giro a la historia, porque sinceramente, en éste capitulo ya se hubiera terminado todo. Splinter se iba a arrepentir, y todo felices, peeeeeeeero...**

 **Es muy rápido para que sean felices, además de cliché que el padre de repente se vuelva bueno, asíque esta historia todavía no se va a terminar...**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre me alegran el día, espero les haya gustado aunque fuera corto :)**

 **Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dentro de la guarida, Splinter esperaba a sus hijos sentado exactamente frente a los molinetes que dividían la alcantarilla de su hogar. Se había trasladado allí el mismo día en que descubrió que sus discípulos habían decidido desobedecerle. Primero, para poder regañarles y darles un castigo apenas cruzaran la entrada. Después, sólo para verlos llegar sanos y salvos. Se sentía desesperado. Ya ni siquiera recordaba qué castigo había decidido darles cuando volvieran, sólo quería ver a sus hijos otra vez. Hacía tres días, cuatro casi, que se habían escapado de su vista para infiltrarse en aquella nave Kraang que Donatello clasificó como diferente y peligrosa. Definitivamente algo les había pasado. Ellos no desaparecerían días enteros, sin ni siquiera darle una señal de su paradero. Y ya comenzaba a pensar en lo peor…

Splinter suspiró con pesadez, y sacó de su kimono la fotografía de sus hijos que lo acompañaba a todos lados, desde la última invasión. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y admiró la imagen con nostalgia; Sus hijos se veían tan alegres, tan puros a diferencia de ahora… En ese momento no tendrían más de quince años de edad.

La expresión de Raphael era la misma malhumorada de siempre, Splinter recordaba que Miguel Ángel había tenido que hacerle cosquillas para que sonriera, pero sólo había conseguido sacarle apenas una risita… Dejando eso de lado, Raphael había cambiado su estatura considerablemente. Años atrás, él y Miguel Ángel solían estar a la misma altura, y siempre estaban peleándose por ver quién de los dos crecía más alto.

Pero no sólo la estatura era lo que había cambiado en él. Su actitud rebelde se había vuelto más apacible y sumisa. En estos últimos tres años, Raphael ya no le discutía ninguna de sus reprimendas, sólo agachaba la cabeza.

Splinter torció la boca, sintiéndose algo incómodo, y decidió continuar observando la fotografía, sin pensar demasiado en eso.

La sonrisa de Miguel Ángel, cubierta de pizza, era tan linda y contagiosa, que sin poder evitarlo, la vieja rata sonrió. Mikey no había cambiado casi nada. Aún seguía comiendo pizza hasta cubrir su rostro de migajas y salsa, y aún seguía jugando videojuegos hasta la madrugada.

En ese sentido, su hijo menor no había cambiado nada, pero sus gestos, su manera de expresarse era lo que le recordaba que Miguel Ángel ya no era el pequeño niño inocente que solía escabullirse en su habitación cuando una tormenta se desataba y los rayos resonaban dentro de la guarida. Había madurado... algo. Pues él ya no pedía su ayuda, para nada, ni siquiera se acercaba para pedirle un consejo, o preguntarle acerca de alguna duda que pudiera tener en su adolescencia. Eso era extraño. Antes solía preguntarle acerca de cualquier cosa que se cruzara por su imaginativa mente. Tal vez se sentía más cómodo preguntándole a Donatello…

Y hablando de Donatello…

La sorpresa de su hijo era evidente en la fotografía. Sus castaños ojos brillaban con sorpresa frente al flash de la cámara, demostrando que no aún no estaba preparado para la toma, pues en ese momento se encontraba sosteniendo uno de los tantos artefactos que estaba reparando.

Él sí que no había cambiado para nada. Donatello vivía en su mundo lleno de inventos y experimentos, preguntándose, y respondiéndose él mismo, desde que era pequeño.

Ni siquiera cuando se enamoró de Abril tuvo la necesidad de hacerle alguna pregunta.

Realmente nunca necesitó de su ayuda para desenvolverse en la adolescencia a diferencia de su hijo mayor…

Splinter tomó un respiró.

A un lado de su hijo más inteligente, Leonardo saludaba a la cámara con su más radiante sonrisa.

Hacía cuánto que no veía a su hijo sonreír así...

Desde que todo ese enamoramiento había comenzado, él….

-¿Maestro….?

La vieja rata levantó la mirada.

Allí, a pocos metros frente a él, sus cuatro hijos del alma atravesaban los molinetes, completamente agotados, pero sanos y salvos.

-Chicos…

No tuvo tiempo de reparar en sus heridas, simplemente extendió sus brazos y recibió a sus hijos con un gran aliviado abrazo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-Susurró, sintiendo unos cuantos pares de brazos envolverlo- ¿Raphael, Donatello….?

Sus hijos estaban fuertemente aferrados a su cuerpo, pero aun así podía distinguir algunas magulladuras en sus cabezas.

-Estamos bien Sensei…- Explicó Mikey, secándose las lágrimas en su kimono- Pero tenemos mucha hambre ¿Hay algo de comer en el refrigerador?

Splinter rio y finalmente se separó de sus hijos, observándolos con detenimiento de pies a cabeza, notando que uno de ellos era el que estaba más herido.

-Podemos encargar unas pizzas….- Sugirió, acariciando la cabeza de Donatello, examinando cada una de sus heridas, y deteniéndose en aquella que se encontraba sobre su clavícula.

Su hijo más inteligente permitió que desatara la venda que la cubría, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando descubrió la incisión.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?!- Preguntó, luego de tomarse un momento para calmar su llanto. -¡Leonardo, explícalo!

El pecho de Donatello se apretó cuando escuchó la crispada, y dolida voz de su padre, exigiendo una explicación por parte del líder, y miró a Splinter con pánico.

El temor por que decidiera exiliarlo, inundándole el alma. Sabía por todo lo que tuvo que pasar él solo, y no quería que Leonardo siguiera sufriendo…

Donatello tragó saliva, y miró a su padre a los ojos.

Estaba dispuesto a confesarle a su padre que él había sido el culpable de haber estrellado la nave en aquella playa que los había retenido durante tres días, aún si eso significaba tener que ser enviado a un retiro espiritual en la otra punta del mundo.

-Sensei yo….

-Fue mi culpa, Sensei. Jamás debí haberte desobedecido- Explicó Leonardo, tomando la responsabilidad de la situación.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- aclaró de inmediato. Su pecho comenzó a agitarse al ver la decidida mirada de Leonardo sobre su padre- Leo no tiene la culpa de nada. Todos decidimos ignorar su orden…

Raphael y Miguel Ángel concordaron con él, y miraron a su padre, con la esperanza de que les creyera, pero aun así con pánico de decir algo que empeorara la situación.

Splinter observó a Donatello. Sus ojos brillaban con desesperación, como si temiese por lo que le pudiera ocurrir a su hermano mayor. Como si temiese que lo separasen de él.

-Leo no tiene la culpa….- Insistió con súplica.

Esa mirada suplicante le recordaba exactamente la misma que había puesto su hijo mayor cuando había sugerido enviar a Donatello lejos, para calmar "su obsesión" hacía años atrás, cuando Leonardo había decidido contarle sobre su enamoramiento por él.

¿Acaso algo había ocurrido en Donatello para que despertara los mismos sentimientos, siendo que antes del accidente ellos estaban peleados?

¡¿Leonardo se habría atrevido a decirle su verdad?!

Splinter frunció el entrecejo y miró a su hijo mayor con disgusto, informándole con la mirada, que de ser así le esperaría el más deshonroso castigo.

Leonardo dio un paso al frente, quedando exactamente delante de Donatello. Ya no había nada que le impidiera enfrentar su destino. Sus sentimientos habían sido confesados, y rechazados, ninguna sanción podía ser peor que eso.

-Estoy listo para aceptar mi castigo.

* * *

Miguel Ángel siguió con la mirada a su hermano y a su padre hasta perderlos de vista dentro del dojo.

-¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó, viendo cómo Donatello daba media vuelta hacia su laboratorio, y Rafael agachaba la cabeza.- Donnie, Leo será castigado, ¿cómo puedes irte tan tranquilo?

Donatello se detuvo un segundo y apretó sus manos con fuerza. Mikey no comprendía nada.

-Si intervengo ahora, Splinter podría sospechar- Explicó con la voz ronca- Con suerte Leo no recibirá más que un castigo leve. Si hacemos enojar al sensei, Leo será quien se llevará la peor parte…

-Pero, Leo se está llevando la peor parte…- Aclaró Mikey, mirando a Rafael en busca de apoyo.- Chicos, tenemos que hacer algo.

Donatello continuó su camino, y se encerró en el laboratorio. Necesitaba estar solo para poder pensar con claridad.

Por su parte, Rafael no levantó la vista del suelo, demostrándole una vez más a Miguel Ángel, lo cobarde que era.

-Rafael…

Los ojos de Mikey comenzaban a brillar, no podían estar dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor. Leo siempre estaba ahí para ellos, no podían pagarle de esa manera.

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí?- Le preguntó restregándose los ojos con el brazo- Leo es tu hermano Rafa, ayúdalo…

Rafael continuó escuchando los pedidos suplicantes de su hermano, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar quebrarse. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan injusta…?

-Te prometo que no volveré a molestarte, pero has algo…

Hacer algo… Mikey no comprendía la situación por la que él y Leo pasaban. No comprendía nada acerca delo vil y cruel que se había vuelto su padre. Si él hacía algo…

Demonios, si él hacía algo para salvar a Leo, su vida entera se destruiría por completo.

-Rafa…

-¡No puedo defenderlo Mikey! Si me meto, te enviará lejos a ti.

Finalmente, el corazón de Rafael había rebalsado de angustia. No podía permitirse que se llevaran lejos a Miguel Ángel.

-¿Q-que… qué quieres decir?

Rafael se quebró en llanto, y tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar sus quejidos. El dolor que llevaba meses tratando de soportar, finalmente había colapsado.

-¿Por qué me enviarían lejos?

-Porque Splinter sabe….- Contestó en apenas un susurro, sus labios se contraían formando un triste puchero.

Miguel Ángel también comenzó a llorar. Jamás había visto a su hermano mayor así. Él se veía tan débil, tan desprotegido…

Era lamentable que dejase ver esa faceta a su hermano menor, pero simplemente no podía detenerse. Todo lo ocurrido era una maldición. Meses y meses de silencio se habían tirado por la borda

-¿Qué sabe?- Inquirió

-Sabe que Leo está enamorado de Donnie, y que yo lo estoy de ti…

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con sorpresa -¿C-cómo…?

Rafael se tomó varios segundos intentando recomponerse. Hablar de todo aquello le afectaba demasiado. Su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse.

-Hace tres años… Leo me convenció de que hablásemos con Splinter acerca de nuestros sentimientos… Y cuando se lo dijimos…. El…..- La presión en su pecho se incrementó- Él nos amenazó con enviarlos lejos si nos confesábamos. Por eso optamos por alejarnos de ustedes y tratarlos mal… Mikey entiéndeme, si yo me entrometo ahora, Splinter sabrá lo que pasó en la playa… - Confesó, acercándose unos cuantos pasos hasta él -No estoy listo para alejarme de ti…

-Pero…

Las manos de Miguel Ángel fueron llevadas de inmediato a su boca al darse cuenta que sus labios comenzaban a plegarse inevitablemente.

-Leonardo aceptó la decisión de no ver a Donnie nunca más…

Rafael estiró su mano, y la apoyó por un segundo sobre su mejilla.

-Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a eso. Prefiero vivir fingiendo que te odio, antes que perderte, Mikey… Por favor entiéndelo.

Ambos hermanos escucharon las puertas del dojo abrirse pesadamente, y de inmediato Rafael se alejó lo más posible de él.

En verdad no quería levantar ninguna sospecha en su padre. Tenía tanto miedo, que incluso se sentó en el sofá y fingió leer una revista para que no lo viese llorando.

Pero no fue Splinter quien salió de la habitación, sino Leonardo quien caminaba cabizbajo y resignado.

-Leo…

Miguel Ángel ni siquiera se percató de esconder su rostro lloroso, revelándole a su hermano mayor que algo había pasado entre él y Rafael.

Leonardo estiró la mano hacia el hombro de su hermano, y lo atrajo hacia él para darle un abrazo de despedida, el cual fue inmediatamente correspondido.

No se necesitaban palabras para saber que Leo había recibido el peor de los castigos…

-Prométeme una cosa, Mikey…

Miguel Ángel sólo se estrechó más a su abrazo, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse.

No quería prometerle nada. Prometerle algo significaba que tendría que cumplir algo que él mismo no podría cumplir.

-Prométeme que cuidarás a Donnie por mí…

-Leo… no…

-Prométemelo….- La voz de Leo se quebrantó- Por favor prométemelo…

-Leo….

Ambos comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente, sintiendo lo doloroso que se volvía el respirar.

Era tan triste que todo terminara de esa manera. Al final, después de todo, Leo acabaría alejado de Donnie.

De pronto, Leo y Mikey sintieron un par de brazos envolverlos para luego oír unas palabras de lamento por parte de Rafael.

-Lo siento tanto Leo…

* * *

 **Hola! no se si algún lector seguirá activo a esta historia, pero es algo que les debía, y me debía. Muchas gracias por leer y por esperar.**

 **Este capitulo se centró un poco más en Rafa y Mikey porque el siguiente será el ante-ultimo antes del fin T.T y habrá mucho mucho Leotello triste.**

 **Asique, esperenlo con ansias, que algún día lo subiré! Okno, trataré de terminar esta historia de una buena vez, ya que es necesario darle un merecido final después de haber hecho pasar a Leo y Rafa por tanta tristeza...**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, lo aprecio mucho.**


End file.
